The Things We do for Love
by Sirius'onlylove
Summary: The Ministry of Magic enforces the Marriage Law. Sirius Black and Hermione Granger are forced together. This story contains, a whirlwind of Laughing, Crying, Sex, and maybe even Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. This is my first fanfiction. Flames are welcome. Tell me your oppinion. I really do hope you like it....**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other things mentioned in this story. I merely own the plot. :]

* * *

**

Hermione Jean Granger sat in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. She was in black short shorts and a red tank top. She was silently sipping some coffee from a purple mug, while reading the Daily Prophet. Molly Weasley burst through the door. "Oh Hermione dear! What are you doing up so early?" It was roughly about 6:30 in the morning. Hermione shrugged and smiled. "I'm Just an early riser I guess." Molly nodded, and started making breakfast.

Sirius Black bounded down the stairs. His stomach was rumbling, and today Molly made pancakes, his favorite. When he walked in he was greeted with everyones smiles. Sirius had just returned from the Veil only two months ago. Harry was extremely happy he had his god father back. "Hello Sirius. Here are your pancakes." Molly set a big stack of steaming hot pancakes in front of him. "Thank you Molly." He said, and dug in. After twenty minutes Ginny spoke. "Hermione, are you sure you don't want to come with us to Diagon Alley?" the redhead asked. Hermione sighed. "No Gin, I really just want to relax today." She was starting to get annoyed. "Alright 'Mione. I just feel bad leaving you here." Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. An awkward silence came upon the room. Hermione, who wanted to escape to her room, said "Is everyone finished?" She collected everyone's plates and put them in the sink. With one parting glance at Harry and Ron, Hermione retreated to her room.

From her room she could hear the _Woosh_ of people using the Floo. Sighing, she walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. With a flick of her wand the dishes began washing themselves. Again she sighed, she was undoubtedly bored now. After the dishes were done, she went to her room. Once there, she pulled out her keyboard from home. She flexed her fingers, and began to play.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Sirius had not gone to Diagon Alley with the others. He liked time to himself. Sirius was now located in his room, lying on his bed, counting the cracks on the ceiling. "123, 124, 125," he counted in his head. "Damnit!" he exclaimed out loud. The sound of light music had caused him to lose count of the cracks. Silently he crept down the stairs, with the intention of stopping the music. When he came to the door where the music was coming from, he paused. The door was partially open. He peered inside. Inside was Hermione. She was playing a piano. Her fingers were effortlessly moving from key to key. Hermione's eyes were closed, and she was swaying slightly. Sirius couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Sunlight was pouring in through the window, bathing her in its rays. The rays caused her hair to shimmer in the light. Her face looked sunkissed and beautiful. The song had ended and Hermioned sat back in her chair and sighed.

Hermione hadn't played in a very long time. "That was lovely." a soft, silky, voice said. She jumped at the sound and blushed. "Thank you, Sirius." her voice was just a whisper. Sirius sat down on Hermione's bed. "Where did you learn to play like that?" he asked. "Uhm, my mother taught me" She replied. He nodded. "I've always wanted a grand piano" she continued. "But we never had enough money to buy one..." her voice trailed off. A tapping sound interupted what Sirius was about to say next. A tawny owl was perched at the window, with a letter in its beak. Hermione stood up and let the bird inside. Sirius noticed that she still had on those painfully short shorts that she was wearing early that morning. _"What the Hell"_ he thought to himself. _"When did I start noticing what Hermione wore?" _"Hello there" he heard Hermione speak to the bird. He couldn't help but notice how lovely her voice was...

Hermione took the letter and the bird flew away. The letter was adressed to her. _"Its from the Ministry"_ she thought. _"What kind of trouble have I gotten into now" _Quickly, she broke open the seal and pulled the letter out. She read it once, twice, three times. The letter slipped through her slender fingers and onto the hard, cold, floor. She was swaying on her feet. Thinking of what the letter contained. Then she blacked out.

Sirius jumped at the sound of Hermione's body hitting the floor. He quickly scooped her up and put her on her own unmade bed. He picked up the letter and began to read its contents,

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_The Ministry of Magic are pleased to announce the Marraige Act._

_In an effort to keep Squib births to a minimum, the Ministry of Magic has deemed it necessary to marry Purebloods to Muggleborns._

_We have some simple rules that are to be followed._

_1. Any Witch or Wizard that is between the ages 17 and 50 that are currently unmarried must do so._

_2. Purebloods are no longer allowed to marry other Purebloods due to the increase of Squib births in closely related Pureblood families._

_3. Muggleborns are required to marry Purebloods. Half-Bloods may be married to Purebloods or other Half-Bloods, but it must first be approved by the Ministry._

_4. Muggleborns are not premitted to marry Half-Bloods, other Muggleborns, or Muggles._

_5. Muggleborns that are currently married to Half-Bloods, other Muggleborns, or Muggles must come to the Ministry to get the Marriage annuled immediately._

_6. The couple will have within a two year span after they are married to produce a magical child. If one or both members of the couple prove to be infertile the marriage will be annuled._

_7. The only was a Muggleborn can be exempt from this Act is if they are already married or engaged to a Pureblood._

_Anyone who is choosing not to participate in this Act will be stripped of their wand, and will be sentenced anywhere from a month or a years stay in Azkaban._

_With that being said, we have already matched you with a man of our choice._

_Your match: Lucius Malfoy_

_Congratulations._

_Sincerly,  
The Ministry of Magic_

Sirius felt sick. Poor Hermione was being forced into marriage. He looked at Hermione. She had awakened while he was reading the letter. There were unshed tears in her eyes. She was breathing very heavily, and was visably shaking. "Hermione are you alright" Sirius asked, knowing full well that she wasn't. "No" She rasped. "The Malfoy's hate Muggleborns, they hate _me_ more. How could the Ministry pair me with Lucius Malfoy?!" she sounded disgusted. "Hermione, he probably bribed the Ministry" Sirius stated. Comprehension dawned on her. "Ohh.." She breathed out. Sirius nodded. Then they sat in silence.

She thought back to rule six. Having children with Malfoy was the last thing on her "To Do" list, and that was a very long list. A realization hit Hermione hard. If she really had to do this, she'd have to have sex with Lucius Malfoy. "I'm going to be sick!" she declared and ran from the room. Luckily the bathroom was close to her room. While kneeled over the tiolet she spilled the contents of her stomach inside. She sat back and groaned. "What the hell am I going to do?!" She said aloud. Suddenly, she felt something wet on her cheeks. Hermione hadn't noticed she'd been crying. With her head against the door, she let her emotions swell and consume her.

On the other side of the door Sirius heard Hermione's anguished sobs. He wanted to go comfort her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and keep her safe. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, Sirius then pulled out his two-way mirror. "Harry!!" he yelled at the mirror. Almost immidiately afterword a green eyed boy's reflection appeared in Sirius' mirror. "Hey Sirius!" Harry Potter's smile faltered when he noticed the worried look on his god father's face. "Is everything okay?" Harry asked. "No, Harry, No. Round up the others and come home. Hurry please." Sirius looked, for lack of a better term, serious. "Alright, we'll be there soon" Harry replied. Sirius nodded and slipped the mirror back into his pocket. Then he went to go comfort Hermione.

"Hermione?" Sirius' soft voice floated in through the door. Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes. Her warm hand twisted the cold door knob. She swung the door open. "Harry and the others will be back soon." He said gently. She nodded. She flicked her wand, and a tooth brush and tooth paste appeared. Hermione didn't want Sirius, or anyone for that matter to smell her disgusting barf breath. "What are you doing?" Sirius asked. "Brushing my teeth" She replied. "Why?" Hermione sighed. "I threw up." she stated simply. "Oh. Why?" Again she sighed. He was like a little kid. Finally she said "Because of the 6th rule on that letter. I have to bear a child." Siriys nodded, urging her to continue. "I was thinking of the uhm, the conception process." She shuddered. Sirius blanched. He realized she had to fuck Lucius Malfoy. _"No wonder she threw up"_ he thought. When Hermione finished brushing her teeth she flicked her wrist, and the tooth brush and paste dissapered.

Hermione brushed passed Sirius and headed toward the sitting room. Sirius followed her. They sat on a rather ugly yellow couch. It had little unicorns all over it. "This is one ugly couch, Sirius." she declared. Sirius chuckled. "I agree. Molly gave it to me for Christmas two years ago. I don't want to hurt her feelings by burning it.." he joked. He was rewarded by a laugh from Hermione. Her laugh sounded like tinkling bells. Sirius grinned. Hermione suddenly groaned. "I'm screwed Sirius." she said. Sirius didn't say anything. They sat in silence untill they heard the _whoosh_ of the floo. "We're in here!" Sirius called. Twenty seconds later Molly Weasley entered the room. She was follwed by a quite pissed off Ginny Weasley, a grumbling Ron Weasley, a worried Harry Potter, and a flustered looking Remus Lupin. "Whats wrong mate?" Remus questioned, eying a puffy eyed Hermione. Wordlessly, Sirius pulled out the letter, and handed it to Harry. After he was done reading, Harry's face contorted in rage. He passed the letter to Ron. The letter slowly made its way around the room. Molly started to cry. Ginny sat down next to Hermione, and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Ron looked like he was going to be sick. Remus had started to pace and mumbling to himself. Harry was seething quitely. Sirius went to Floo Dumbledore. Hermione, who couldn't see a way out of this situation, looked lifeless.

Dumbledore decided to hold an emergency Order meeting. He calmly explained the situation. Whispers broke out. No one knew what to do. Hermione wazs screwed. THats how she looked at it. When Hermione saw that Snape was getting up to speak, she slumped in her chair. She hated her old Potions professer. It was proved that he hated her also. "The reason why Lucius Malfoy's name is on that letter is because the Dark Lord wanted it too happen." Snape drawled. No one spoke. "Why?" Hermione's voice was loud and clear. "Why?" she repeated. Snape smirked at her. "Your Potter's best friend. Your merely a tool in his plan of distruction. You would be tourtered, probably killed. Your merely bait" Snape sneered. Hermione said nothing as she pondered what he had just said. Snape chuckled "Ah, for once Miss Granger had nothing to say." He was clearly mocking her. Hermione was seething. He never ceased to insult her. She rose from her chair. Turning to Snape, she looked him in the eye and said "The day I have nothing to say is the day when you, Severus Snape, skip down the halls of Hogwarts in a pink dress!" Snape's mouth popped open. Some of the Order were doubled over laughing, some sat there in shock, some just didn't know what to do. Hermione returned to her seat looking smug. Sirius turned to her and said "That was bloody brilliant. The git deserved it." She smiled brightly, and he winked back.

Once everyone was calm Dumbledore proceded to read the letter a seventh time. "There is a way." Many heads swivled his way. "It says here..." Hermione sat up straighter. "Out with it man!" someone said. "It says and I quote 'The only way a Muggleborn can be exempt from this Act is if they are already married or engaged to a Pureblood." Whispers, again, broke out. "Professer, there's only one problem with that plan...I'm not married or engaged. Hell! I'm not even dating anyone!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry then spoke up. "But the Ministry doesn't know that!" Dumbledore grinned. "But I don;t know any single Purebloods!" Hermione said. All the Weasley men were either married, or engaged. Even Ron. All the other order members were either girls, married, too old, or not a Pureblood. Dumbledore shook his head. "There is someone." His voice was somber. "Who?" Hermione asked in angered tones. Harry answered. "Sirius..." Hermione and Sirius both jumped to their feet. "WHAT?!" they yelled in unison. Dumbledore said "Sirius, you have to marry her. You're within the age limit, you're of Pureblood, you're rich enough to keep her and yourself well taken care of, and you can keep her safe." Sirius pondered that for a moment. "Alright." he finally said. "I'll marry her." Sirius sat down and put his head in his hands. Hermione let out a loud "Well fuck me!" Heads turned her way. "This is fucking ridiculous! I'm being forced to marry, forced to have a child, and forced to give up my life!!" after this was said, she stormed from the room. "Well at least she didn't break anything" Ron said. Several people nodded in agreement.

About a half an hour later Hermione rejoined the meeting. She walked over to Dumbledore and whispered something to him. He smiled and nodded. "Alright. Listen everyone, I'm sorry for my outburst that occured earlier on this evening. As you can probably tell I am _not _in a good mood at the moment." She concluded her speech by apoligizing again, and sat down. Hermione took great care to sit in a seat that was as far away from Sirius as possible. Her emotions were going haywire. She was extremely relived that she didn't have to marry Lucius, she was pissed at the Ministry for inforcing such a law, and she was very grateful tawords Sirius for protecting her. Overwhelmed by the whole situation, she put her head in her hands. So familiar was the prickling and burning feeling or tears. Silently, she began to cry. No one seemed to take notice. Soon the meeting ended, and people began to file out of the room. The only people left inside the room, was Remus, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. "I think it would be wise to leave these two-" said Dumbledore signaling between Hermione and Sirius. "- alone for a bit." Remus, Ron, and Harry quickly fled the room. Dumbledore walked slowly to the door. He glanced over his shoulder at Hermione. "It'll all be alright in the end. You'll see." with those parting words said he left. Leaving the unusual couple alone.

* * *

**There you have it. But don't worry, the second chapter will be here soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to my readers. This is the second chapter of "The Things We do for Love" it is short and I apoligize. Since it is so short I will be posting a new chapter at the end of this week or the beginning of next week. Thank you to all my reviewers. Please review this chapter. I do reply to them, and if you find that annoying just tell me. Thanks for reading this author's note. **

**-Sirius'onlylove. **

**

* * *

  
**

The two sat in silence. Neither knew what to say. They were both looking down at their hands. Hermione felt very awkward and out of place. She didn't want to believe this was real. She wanted to pinch herself to see if this was all a bad dream. She wanted to wake up and have everything be okay. Rasing her arm, Hermione pinched herself hard.

"Ow!" she cried out. Sirius looked up, startled.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Nodding, she replied "Yeah, I'm fine."

After a few more moments of silence Hermione gathered all her courage and said "So, uhm, we're getting married..." She mentally slapped her self. _"Way to sound like a idiot Hermione!" _she thought.

"Yeah we are." Sirius said.

Hermione bit her lip. "Oh fuck it!" she said suddenly. "This is all very awkward I know, but we really should make up a cover story." she concluded.

At Sirius' puzzled look Hermione sighed and said"We have to convince the Ministry we're in love. As cheesy as that is, it needs to be done."

Sirius nodded. "Alright" he said. "We started dating right after I came back from the Veil." Hermione nodded, thinking about that day that Sirius had returned from the Veil.

**_FLASHBACK._**

**two months earlier.**

_Deep inside the Department of Mysteries, trouble was stirring. Death Eaters had just taken over the Ministry, rendering Scrimgeour powerless. After the death of Sirius Black, three years previously, Voldemort had become obsessed with the Veil. None of his death eaters knew exactly why and how Voldemort had become obsessed with it. He ordered round the clock guards and had fired many curses through the arch. Some suspected that he wanted the arch as the ultimate sheild. Every curse that was fired through the arch was absorbed and didn't re-appear on the other side. Even the killing curse was rendered no match for the mysterious Veil, and Voldemort was delighted. If he could only make the arch portable, he'd have the most powerful sheild there ever was._

_One day Voldemort had ordered his death eaters to cast multiple dark spells at the Veil at the same time. The death eaters complied of course, casting the spells and the now worn arch. The spells were absorbed, and Voldemort cackled madly. His terrifying laughter was cut short when the ground began to rumble. Death eaters were thrown to the floor while the earth beneath them rumbled and shook. They were scared and some were screaming. Voldemort, however, managed to stay standing. Then there was a deafining roar, and the arch broke in two. A great light burst out from in between the broken pieces, blinding everyone in the room. The light faded, and in amongst the rubble of the now destroyed Veil stood a very disheveled looking Sirius Black._

_To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. The room was silent and Sirius finally noticed the people in the room. He cursed and groped around in his coat and found his wand. _

_Right then Voldemort seemed to gain some sense. "STOP HIM!" he roared. When no one moved he yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" but Sirius had already apparated away..._

_Sirius landed on the front steps of number twelve Grimuald Place. He opened the door and quickly went inside. He was quite aware that he had been gone for three long years. He walked quitely to the sitting room where he could hear a crackling fire inside, he opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione staring out into the fire, seeming lost in their own individual thoughts. Sirius cleared his throat. Hermione was startled from her stupor and looked up. She gasped and jumped to her feet, wand pointed at him. Harry and Ron came out of their state at once. They both looked at Sirius and gasped. Harry's eyes began to fill up with tears and Ron fell over._

_ Hermione stood her ground and said "How do we know its really you!" _

_Sirius smiled and said "I once told Harry that 'It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily, and you so little. But know this; the ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them in here.'" with that said he pointed to his heart._

_ Hermione lowered her wand and hugged him, knowing that this was the real Sirius Black and he was home._

**_END FLASHBACK._**

"Then we can tell them we fell in love and when we heard of the law we knew there wasn't a moment to waste" Sirius said, interupting her memories.

"Nice and simple. I like it!" she declared after a moment.

Sirius grinned taking pride in the fact he had made the aliby up on his own. They sat in silence for a few moments until Sirius said "You do know we'll have to have sex right?"

Hermione snorted. _"Way to be subtle"_ Hermione thought. "Yes I realize this." "And your alright with that?" he questioned.

"No of course I'm not. But I have to accept that and move on." She said and Sirius nodded.

"I, uhm." she started blushing. "Yes?" said Sirius raising an eyebrow. "I, don't know how to tell you this, erm, I, uhm." she was clearly embarassed.

"Spit it out" he said teasingly. She mumbled something incoherent under her breath. "What was that?" he said.

"I'm a virgin..." she said just loud enough for him to hear it. He paled. "A virgin?" she nodded.

"Do I need to give you the talk then" he asked. Hermione blushed deeper.

"No. I may be a virgin but I do know where the parts go..." she trailed off. She was a little mortified she was having this conversation.

"Alright just checking" he said and winked. She laughed and started to get up.

"I'm extremely tired.I need sleep. See you in the morning" she said.

"Good night" she heard him call as she walked out. As she headed up the stairs she could just make out Molly Weasley's voice.

"We have to throw them a surprise engagement party!" she was talking quite loudly. "Molly! Keep your voice down if you want this to remain a surprise!" Tonks said.

Hermione sighed. She knew this was coming. She climbed the rest of the stairs and went into her room. After she put on her pj's she crawled into bed and fell asleep. She dreamed of Severus Snape skipping down the halls of Hogwarts in a pink dress....


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. Homecoming was two weeks ago, so I was preparing for that, and a lot of homework had my head spinning. haha. anyways, heres your chapter. I like it. So I think you'll like it too. **

**-Sirius'onlylove**

**

* * *

**

Hermione woke up the next morning laughing. She'd pay money to see Snape in a dress. She looked at the clock and groaned. **11:00 am**. Hermione had slept in. Grumbling to herself, she got up and grabbed her wand. With a few nonverbal spells, Hermione's hair was now in a high ponytail. Cute, yet sensible. She looked down at her pj's, they consisted of long pants and a cami. Her pants were midnight blue and had little white cresent moons on them, while her cami was just plain white. She shrugged. They were decent enough to be seen in. Then she walked out of her room and to the bathroom, where she proceeded to brush her teeth.

She walked quickly down the steps. Hermione wasn't looking where she was going and ran into something. Maybe someone would be the better discription.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Its quite alright darling." Sirius replied.

Hermione looked up, and sure enough Sirius Black was the person she ran into.

Hermione blushed. "Uh, Right. I'm going into the kitchen" She slowly walked away. He followed her in.

The kitchen was empty, no Molly running about making preperations for the day. They sat down at the kitchen table. "Where is everyone?" Hermione asked.

"They went out. I'm not sure where, but I think they wanted to give us time to get to know one an other." Sirius said.

"Oh." She said, realizing that was probably not the reason no one was there. She knew that Molly and the gang probably went out shopping for her engagement party.

_"Their"_ a little voice in her head said.

**"What?"** She asked herself.

"_You need to get used to the fact that its not just YOUR engagement, YOUR wedding, YOUR anything. You and Sirius are in it together now. Nothing will be just yours anymore."_

**"Thats not true"** She argued with herself.

_"Oh really?? You'll see."_ the voice replied and faded away.

"Hermione, Hermione!" Sirius yelled.

Hermione jumped. "Huh, What?!"

Sirius chuckled. "Do you always space out like that?" He asked.

She huffed. "No, I do not!"

Sirius raised his hands, in surrender. "Alright, Alright. I was just asking"

"Did you eat breakfast??" Hermione asked. He shook his head. "Alright-" she said "-what do you want?"

"You" he replied in husky tone.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I was just joking blossom, do you think you could whip me up some eggs on toast?" he said with a chuckle.

Hermione nodded, rose, and got out the ingrediants. _"Blossom?" _she thought. _"I like it" _She started cooking the muggle way. Hermione loved to cook, but when she did she used non-magical methods only. It gave her a sense of accomplishment when she made something without magic.

Sirius watched her as she worked. The fact she didn't use magic while cooking facinated him. He didn't use magic when he cooked either. It ruined the sastifaction of making something by yourself. He memorized the way she moved. The way she hummed lightly to herself while she worked. At this moment, Sirius was crushing on her. He felt embarressed to say so, but there was no other way to describe it. He didn't love her, thats for sure. _"But you could someday."_ a voice in his head said. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. When this law was repealled they would divorce and things would go back to normal. Right?? But somewhere deep down, he knew that wouldn't happen.

Hermione had noticed Sirius staring at her. A smile appeared on her face. She arranged the food she had made on two plates and brought them to the table. She set one in front of Sirius and one in front of herself. "Dig in" She said. They ate quietly, not saying a thing. The silence they shared was not awkward anymore, infact this was a comfortable silence. Sirius was the first to speak.

"We need to go ring shopping today." he said.

Hermione choked on her food. "What?" Buying a ring made it more real. More tangible.

"We need to go ring shop-" he started.

"I know what you said." She interupted. "Finished?" she asked. He nodded and she took his plate and dumped both in the sink.

"I'll go get dressed and then we can go." She said.

"Alright, blossom. Hurry it up though" She nodded and raced up the steps.

_"I like it when he calls me blossom"_ she thought to herself. Running to her closet, Hermione pulled out a pair of jeans, a fresh white cami, and a maroon sweatshirt. She quickly threw them on and all the while thought about Sirius.

_"I like his eyes, such a pretty blue color. And his smile, oh merlin, his smile. It can light up a room."_ she thought to herself.

"Oh my god. I have a crush on Sirius Black!" she exclaimed aloud. Things were moving to fast for her. This sudden realization had her head spinning. "Why me?" she said to the ceiling.

"I don't know but you better get a move on" a voice said from her door way. Hermione jumped and gave a little yell.

"Sirius Black, don't ever scare me like that again!" she said, and put on her sneakers. With a wave of her wand, light make up appeared on her face. Hermione looked in the mirror at her reflection once more and said "Alright, lets go."

They walked to the front step of Grimmauld Place and apparated to Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while. Its a long story that I'm not going to bore you with. So please enjoy this chapter. Its longer then my usual work. (okay, like 6oo more words but whatever. its still longer!) **

**Please review also. (: **

**

* * *

**

Diagon Alley was busy, as usual. Hermione and Sirius walked down the street hand in hand. People stared. They whispered. Some even pointed. She and Sirius were now rolling their eyes at these people's stupidity. Hermione tugged at Sirius' arm, trying to get him to start walking in the direction of the jewelery store.

"Hermione, we have a few more stops to make before the jewelery store." Sirius said, his blue eyes bright with excitement.

Hermione groaned. "Really? I hate shopping." her shoulders slummped.

Sirius laughed. The corners of his eyes crinkling slightly. When Hermione sent him a questioning glance, he said "I never met a woman who didn't like shopping."

"Well, I'm not the average woman" she said in reply.

"I know" was all he said, and kept walking.

They stopped in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Hermione rolled her eyes. All wizards were the same. They all liked quidditch and talked about it 24/7.

"What could you possibly need in here?" She asked.

"Its almost Harry's birthday. I need to get him a present." Sirius said solemnly. He had missed almost four of Harry's birthdays. It was his chance to make up for the time that had past.

Tinkling bells alerted the owner of Sirius and Hermione's precsence. They walked in hand in hand, and started to browse. The owner, a tall, thin man looked them over.

The man was about 6'3, with shoulder length black, wavy hair. He was very muscular, from what the owner could see. The man's eyes were a saphire blue and twinkled brightly. He had angular facial features, and was considered to be very handsome.

The woman the man was with was about 5'7 with chesnut hair that reached her hip bone. It fell in light waves and had golden highlights within it. She had a nice figure, and very beautiful eyes. They were a chocolate brown color, with honey, and green flecks in them. She had a cute button nose, and high cheek bones. The woman was considered a knock-out. She was the type of woman everyone wanted to look like, and when she walked into a room, all other women took hits to their self-esteem right away.

They were a handsome couple, the owner decided. What he wouldn't give to have a girl like that by his side.

Hermione noticed Sirius looking at a broom called the _Fast Flyer_. It was made of mahagony wood and was polished so it shined. He ran his hand over the smooth wood and looked at it longingly. Hermione made a mental note of this and pulled Sirius over to the snitches.

Sirius had wandered down the aisle looking at a clear crystal snitch. Hermione took her time looking and discovered the perfect gift for Harry.

In a blue velvet box, sat a snitch. It was golden and had intricate designes on it. "Sentir le vent sur votre peau" Hermione read aloud. She was bent over it looking at the inscription.

"It means_ 'Feel the wind on your skin.'_ in French ma'am" a voice said behind her.

She jumped and turned. The store owner was standing there with a calm look on his face. "Its one of our more expensive pieces..." he continued. "But its well worth the money."

"I would say so" she replied to the man.

He held out his hand and said "Mr. Morrus."

"Hermione Granger" she said and shook his hand. "The Hermione Granger?" he asked in surprise. She nooded her head shyly, and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger" he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

A throat cleared beside them. Hermione's hand was dropped, and she looked up at Sirius.

Blue eyes, met Brown. A surge of magic erupted between Hermione and Sirius. It wasn't visable to them, but the shop owner had noticed.

"I found the perfect gift!!" Hermione exclaimed and pointed at the snitch.

Sirius looked it over and assessed it. After a few seconds he announced "Its perfect." He turned to Mr. Morrus and said "We'll take it." Mr. Morrus nodded, and proceded to ring up the item. He wrapped it in irredescent paper gingerly. He then stuck it in a paper bag and handed it to Sirius. "Seventy Galleons please." he said softly.

Sirius fumbled around for his wallet and pulled out the required amount. He handed it too the man and said thanks. Sirius then grasped Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the shop. They passed the display case that the snitch was in and Hermione just caught a glimpse of the actual price. "One hundred twenty-five galleons" the card read. She gasped but kept walking, trying to keep up with Sirius.

* * *

**The next shop the stopped in front of was Eeylops Owl Emporium. "Sirius, why are we here?" Hermione's timid voice asked.**

"Well, Crookshanks died a while back right?" he asked carefully. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She nodded and looked at her feet.

"I'm getting you a new cat." He said. Looking up, Hermione shook her head. "Oh no, I couldn't let you do that."

"Nonsense." Sirius said. "It'll be your wedding present." With that said he led her inside.

Eeylops Owl Emporium was amazing. The ceiling was hundereds of feet above its occupents, and was charmed too look like the sky outside. Owls zoomed above their heads and the owl's hoots could be heard echoing around the store. Cats could be heard meowing, and toads croaking. It was a busy place, but marvelous all the same.

An elderly woman in blue dress robes came up to them. "Can I help you folks?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes. We're looking for a new kitten." Sirius said.

"Ah, we have quite a selection. Follow me please!" The woman almost skipped to where the cats were located.

Hermione surpressed a giggle and looked at Sirius. His mouth was curved upwards, he was also trying not to laugh. He looked down at her and smiled. He moved his head closer. He got closer, and closer untill....

"We're here!" The woman sang. Hermione and Sirius jumped apart, and looked at the woman. Her green eyes were sparkling widly. "Lets began eh?"

They walked to the first cage. "This little girl is what we call a Siamese" The kitten was large and was hissing and the trio. Hermione shook her head and the moved onto the next cage.

After veiwing over thirty cats, Hermione was about to give up. "We have one little kitten left." the old woman said.

In the last cage, was a gray and white tabby cat. It was very small and was huddled in a ball in the corner. "This little fella' is about 12 weeks old. He's very shy and was the runt of the litter. No one has taken him yet." the woman said sadly.

The kitten sensing people we're near, uncurled and stretched. It looked at them with questioning eyes. Hermione stuck her finger in the cage, and the little creature came up and sniffed it. He looked up at Hermione and promptly sneezed. They all laughed at the kitten's display.

"We'll I'll be. He's never came up to a person like that before. He's always stayed in that little ball." The woman looked surprised.

Hermione smiled brightly and turned her attention back to the kitten.

"We'll take him, please." Sirius told the woman.

The woman smiled and unlocked the cage, taking the kitten out, she handed him to Hermione. Hermione held the kitten in her arms and started cooing.

"Felix." She said. "We'll name you Felix." Felix looked up at her, with his blue eyes and sneezed. Hermione laughed and said "I'll take that as an acceptance."

They paid for Felix, and bought him a scratching post, a blue collar to match his eyes, a cat carrier and some cat food. Hermione insisted on carrying the carrier, after much protest from Sirius. "Its just a kitten inside. Not a dragon!" she had said.

They were now walking in the direction of the Jewelery store. Again, their hands we're clasped. The two looked like a true couple to those who didn't know what was going on behind the scenes.

They we're talking and joking lightly. Hermione was thinking how this was a perfect day and how nothing could go wrong.

Just then a girl with waist length blonde hair and very pretty blue-silver eyes approached them. The girl was chewing some gum, and cracking it loudly. She stopped in front of Sirius and said "Uhm, are you like, the Sirius Black?" She blew a bubble and let it pop. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. _"Another one of those preppy, bubble-gum chewing girls" _she thought.

"Why, yes I am." Sirius replied.

The girl squealed. "Oh my gosh! Can I like, get your autograph?" She grabbed Sirius' ass and batted her eyelashes. Sirius had a disgusted look on his face.

Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed. The girl looked at her and said "Do you have a problem?"

"Yes. Yes I do. First off. Thats my fiancé your groping." The girl wrenched her arm away from Sirius as if she was burned. "Second off. Stop fawning over him like a little fan girl. Don't you have better things to do? Third off, shouldn't you be with an adult. How old are you? Like thirteen?" Hermione stopped here. The girl finally seemed to get the message, and walked away with her head down, back to her mother who had just come out of Flourish & Blotts.

Once the girl was out of hearing distance, Sirius burst out laughing. Hermione soon joined. Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist and continued to lead her down the street.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I really really really like this chapter.  
**

**Remember. Review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Sorry its been so long. I got lost in my closet while I was looking for Narnia. Hahah. I'm only kidding. Anyways, here is the new chapter. I kind of hate it. But tell me what you think.

* * *

**

"Sirius?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"Yes blossom?" Sirius replied meeting her gaze.

A smile lit her face. The pet name was cute and she felt like she was important when he called her it.

"Lets ask each other questions to get to know each other better."

"Alright" he replied. "sounds good to me."

"What's your favorite color?" she asked starting off with the basics.

"Green. What's yours?" he asked.

She looked at his eyes and blurted out "Sapphire blue." She blushed, her actual favorite color was green also, but his eyes, that beautiful blue color, entranced her.

"Favorite Holiday?" he asked her.

"Christmas. Always has been." she said with a smile in her voice.

"Mine too!" Sirius exclaimed happily. He was glad they had something in common.

Hermione had started to ask him another question when Felix meowed very loudly.

The couple laughed and Sirius said "He wants to get his two cents worth!" this caused Hermione to laugh more.

"Favorite drink?" Hermione inquired after she had stopped laughing.

"Firewhiskey." he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "of course." she said.

Sirius winked at her and asked "Favorite genre of movie?"

"Hmm, Horror." she said and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear.

"Really?! I could never find a girl that loved a good horror movie!"

Hermione smiled and said "Well, you just found one."

Sirius chuckled and said "That I have."

This went on for quite a while. They had found out many things about each other.

Hermione's favorite animal was a giraffe. Her favorite book was Hogwart's a History. She didn't have any siblings. She loved cold weather. She knew how to ice skate, play the piano and the violin, and wanted to be an Auror someday.

Sirius' favorite food was spaghetti. He liked to play poker. (When she asked what his favorite thing to do when it was rainy outside he had replied "poker, but when I'm with a pretty girl, Strip Poker." he winked and wiggled his eyebrows, causing her to blush.) His favorite sport was quidditch. He also knew how to ice skate, hated pineapples and wanted to go to Rome someday.

As they got nearer to the little jewelry shop, Hermione couldn't help but notice how run down and dingy it looked. The windows were cracked and the shingles of the roof were falling off. There was a light purple curtain with sparkles, and sequins hung where a door should be. It was the only new looking thing on the shack-like building. There was a big faded sign on the front that could barely be read.

"Stephanie's finest jewelry." Hermione said aloud.

Sirius squeezed her hand and said "Things aren't always as they appear."

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_ Hermione thought. She shrugged her shoulders and let Sirius lead her to the shop.

They were almost twenty feet in front of the store now. Sirius stopped very suddenly. "Hermione, when I count to three, hold your breath and take two steps."

Hermione was confused. Very confused. "Why?" she asked.

Sirius grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so they were face to face. "Do you trust me?" he asked. The smell of his cologne wafted into her nose. It was very intoxicating.

"Yes." she breathed out. Sirius grabbed her hand and started counting.

"One..." Hermione took a deep breath and gripped Felix's carrier tighter in her hand.

"Two..." Sirius' hand squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Three..." Hermione held her breath and took two steps.

Her body began to feel tingly. She felt like her whole body was being compressed. It was almost the same sensation as apiration. only it hurt. Her bones felt like they were being crushed. It was a terrible feeling. She wanted to cry out, it was so uncomfortable. Just as she was about to scream, it stopped. The feeling disappeared.

She was hyperventilating now. Dropping Sirius' hand she put hers on her chest in an attempt to slow her heart rate.

"What- the- hell-was that?!" she exclaimed between pants.

"We just went through a heavy concealment charm." Sirius answered, regretting not telling her exactly what to expect.

"Why would this place need a concealment charm that powerful?" Hermione asked. She was slightly angry that he hadn't given her a heads up.

"Its another secret meeting place for the order, but come on, the day is wasting!" Sirius said his face brightening instantly.

Hermione followed him, slightly dragging her feet.

Again they paused and Hermione took a look at the building. IT was painted a light shade of purple and was seven stories high. There was a huge sign that had "Stephanie's Finest Jewelry" written on it in glitter.

_"Now that's more like it"_ Hermione thought.

There were windows displaying jewelry. There were rings and necklaces, watches and bracelets, pendants and broaches. Just about any kind of jewelry there was.

"Wow." was all that Hermione could say.

Sirius could see the wonder in her eyes, making them smolder. He stared at her until he heard someone clear their throat. Jumping, he saw Hermione, with a smile on her face and her foot tapping.

"You have two options." she started. "One, you could stare at me all day, or two go inside this building and get what we came for."

Sirius tapped his chin and pretending to think about it.

"Well I'd love to stare at you all day, but we're having dinner at the Burrow tonight and I really don't want Molly to yell at us for being late." He said with a smile on his handsome face.

Hermione giggled and flashed him a smile that took his breath away. She grabbed his warm hand and pulled him inside the light purple building.

* * *

**Well there you go. Please help me decide what Hermione's ring should look like. I'm not sure if I want to go all extravagant or keep it simple. I feel like Hermione would want simple, but let me know how you feel. **

**Review! Thank You! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. :] Enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I can picture everything thats going on in my mind like its a movie. haha. **

**I really love writing this story a whole lot. I hope you love reading it. **

* * *

The inside was beautiful. The walls were painted a soft lavender color and it looked as if diamonds were encrusted into them. When Hermione looked up she saw a light blue ceiling that had a mural of a meadow on it. The grass was painted a beautiful lush green color. There were wild flowers scattered throughout the scene and were painted various vibrant colors. A pond was also depicted in the mural. A girl and boy would skip into the scene and through the meadow every ten minutes. The girl was wearing a pure white dress with a pink sash tying across her middle, while the boy hand on blue pants and a white button down shirt. They were holding hands and if looked at close enough they resembled a younger version of Hermione and Sirius. It was very entertaining to watch over and over again.

As they were hypnotized by the mural, necks craned, they didn't notice a figure step into the room. She studied them closely. They were holding hands, and were standing very close. Their body language reflected how comfortable they felt around each other. _"Ahh." _she thought. _"My good friend Sirius Black. I wonder…."_

"Excuse me, but do you two need help finding anything?" she asked with a slight Scottish accent.

The couple jumped apart quickly, dropping their hands. A blush formed on Hermione's cheeks. Sirius looked down at her and just winked. He raised his head to gaze at the woman. His sapphire blue eyes twinkled.

"Yes. You see my fiancée," He paused to wrap his arm around Hermione's waist. "and I are here to buy an engagement ring Stephanie." Sirius smiled.

Hermione surveyed the woman Sirius had called Stephanie. She was gorgeous. She stood at about 5'3. Her glossy straight hair was cut into a bob. It was a startling shade of red. Her eyes were very captivating. They were almond shaped and so dark that they were almost black. Her features were small and pixie like and a wide smile was on her face.

"Ah, well you've come to the right place Sirius Black." Stephanie said. "Now who is this lovely young woman?"

"I'm Hermione Granger Miss…" Hermione said prompting her to give her last name.

"Call me Stephanie please." She said smiling warmly.

Hermione nodded, not sure what to say next.

"Well follow me." Stephanie said cheerfully and led them to a small table. "Now you lovebirds sit here and wait while I go get some rings for you to look at." She quickly walked out of the room.

Sirius pulled out Hermione's chair and motioned for her to sit down.

"Thank you." she said as he pushed the chair in. Hermione set Felix's carrier down gently on the floor and put her bags beside it.

"She was nice." Hermione commented. Sirius nodded. He had known Stephanie for a long time.

"Yes, we've known each other for a while. She's part elf you know, doesn't age a bit. " he told her.

Hermione scrunched up her face. She wondered how old Stephanie actually was. Before she could ask him, the pixie like woman flittered back into the room. Her arms were laden with purple colored boxes.

"What size do you wear Miss Hermione?" Stephanie asked after she put all of the boxes down on the table.

"Uhm. A size six I do believe." Hermione replied politely.

Stephanie waved her wand and a little more than half of the boxes disappeared.

"White gold or yellow gold?" she questioned, obviously not knowing Hermione's preference.

"White." Hermione and Sirius answered together. Stephanie chuckled quietly and waved her wand again. More boxes were gone this time and there were only about five left.

"Lets try this box first." The older women said (Hermione still wondered exactly how much older that was.) and removed the lid of the box. There was exactly 20 rings inside said box, all glittering and polished.

"Wow." Hermione said. She wasn't used to such elegant and expensive things. She reached her hand out to pull one out of the box but froze.

"Am I allowed to take the rings out of the box?" she asked timidly.

Stephanie tilted her head back and laughed. "Of course you can dear girl."

Hermione blushed and plucked the ring out. It was a princess cut yellow diamond, it was about 8 carats and was flanked by much smaller white diamonds around the whole band. She slid it onto her finger and held up her hand. Cocking her head to the side, she squinted and looked at the ring some more. Suddenly she shook her head and put the ring back. It just didn't feel right on her finger. Something came to her mind.

"Are these rings like Olivander's wands?" She questioned Stephanie. Sirius was a bit confused not exactly knowing why Hermione asked such a question.

A smile broke out across Stephanie's face. "Bright, this one." she said nodding her head in Hermione's direction. "Yes they are. In this store the jewelry chooses the person. You may have to try on quite a few until you find the right one."

Sirius groaned and slumped in his chair. They could be here for hours. The two women looked at each other and laughed.

Stephanie pulled the box closer to her. Sliding glasses onto her face she peered down at the rings. After a few moments she said "Ah. Try this one. Marquis cut ruby, 6 carats, flanked by two 2 carat rubies. Quite beautiful."

Reaching out, Hermione took the ring that was being handed to her and slid it onto her ring finger. The ring started to heat up and her finger started to burn.

"Ow!" She exclaimed and hurriedly took the ring off setting it on the table. Sirius looked down concerned.

Stephanie shook her head and clucked her tongue. "No. Definitely not."

Seven more rings later and Hermione was getting aggravated. Her hand was stinging. Three out of the seven rings she had tried on shocked her. The other four had glowed for a moment and then proceeded to levitate off her finger.

After asking more specific questions Stephanie had narrowed the boxes down to one and was just about to show Hermione a ring when Sirius cleared his throat. Both women looked at him and he asked "May I have a look?"

Considering him for a moment, Stephanie handed him the box. She was very curious to see what rings he would pick.

Sirius squinted his eyes. There were several over the top rings. He ignored them knowing that Hermione liked simple things. There were three rings he liked a lot.

The first one was a solitaire emerald cut emerald. The band was thin and dainty. It was nine carats and was simple but beautiful. _"Just like Hermione" _he thought. Shaking his head clear of his distracting thoughts and looked at his second choice.

It was a round cut sapphire. It was five carats and had two white round cut diamonds on either side of the sapphire. If you turned it a certain way, it caught the light just right and you could see the rainbow in the gem. Sirius thought she'd like it since her favorite was that very same blue. The band was thin but sturdy. The ring called out to him. It was like a big neon sign that was positioned above the ring that said "CHOOSE ME! CHOOSE ME!!" He chuckled at the thought and looked at his last choice.

The band of his final choice was very thick. The center stone was a ten carat oval cut white diamond. The band was encrusted with pink and yellow opals. It was easily the most flashy of the three but he decided it was worth a shot.

With his top three laid out in front of her, Stephanie appraised them carefully. She immediately knew one of these rings was "the one." she smiled and said "Very good choices my dear."

Sirius grinned and leaned over the table and pointed at his second choice. "I feel really good about this one. I feel like its calling out to me."

Hermione looked at the sapphire ring. She got a tingly feeling inside and picked it up. She realized that he took into consideration that her favorite color was sapphire blue. A slight smile appeared on her face. Extending her ring finger, she slid on the ring. The cool metal soothed her stinging finger. Suddenly the ring started to glow. The glow around the ring was a bright purple. Automatically, she knew this ring was it.

"This is the one." She breathed out. Looking up she met Sirius' eyes. They smiled at each other.

"Do you want to purchase the matching wedding bands?" Stephanie asked. She was delighted that the elusive "perfect" ring was found.

"Yes please." Sirius and Hermione said together.

Stephanie rushed from the room and located the bands and brought them to the table.

"Here we are." she said letting the couple look at them.

The male ring was white gold and had two runes on the front. On the female version were tiny sapphires and white diamonds all around the band and also had two runes on the front.

"Always and forever." Hermione read, lifting up the ring and putting it close to Sirius' face.

"Indeed." he replied smiling at her.

"We'll take them Stephanie." he said a smile in his voice.

Stephanie grinned at them and nodded.

"How much do I owe you?" Sirius said.

"One thousand galleons, fifty sickles, and ten knuts." She said softly.

Hermione gasped. That was way too much money. "Sirius, that's way to much! I can't let you buy them!" she exclaimed.

Sirius looked down at her. "Nonsense!" he said back. "After we spent two hours in here browsing for the perfect ring, we're getting them." his tone was final. His eyes were blazing. She never let anyone buy her anything nice. He was determined to change that.

Shoulders slumped in defeat, Hermione closed her mouth and kept silent. Inside she was fuming. Who did he think he was anyway?

"_Your fiancée dumbass." _her inner voice said.

Hermione growled aloud in reply.

"What was that Miss Hermione?" Stephanie asked.

Blushing, Hermione replied "Nothing."

Stephanie just shrugged and held out a bag. Sirius took it and fished around inside. He pulled out a ring box. Taking out the engagement ring he had just purchased, he faced Hermione and got down on one knee.

Hermione froze. "What the hell?" she said.

Sirius just grinned at her. "Hermione. Give me your hand." he said.

Hermione did as she was told and stuck out her left hand. Sirius slipped the ring

onto her ring finger. He brought her hand close to his lips.

Gently, he brushed his lips across her knuckles. This sent shivers down

Hermione's spine.

Sirius got up from his position, not breaking eye contact with her, and said "Now

its official."

All previous anger towards him evaporated. Hermione grinned and surprised Sirius by giving him a hug. She squeezed him with all her strength and was pleased when she felt him squeeze back.

They released each other and Sirius looked at a clock that was hanging on the wall. It was nearly 5:45 in the afternoon. Dinner at the Burrow started at 6.

"Holy Shit. We need to leave. Sorry Stephanie!" Sirius said grabbing Hermione's hand and all the bags.

Hermione grabbed Felix's carrier and exclaimed "Bye Stephanie! It was good meeting you!"

"You too Miss Hermione. You too. Good bye now. " Stephanie replied a soft expression on her face.

"Bye!" They said together and walked out of the shop.

"Alright. Hold your breath on three." Sirius said in a hurried voice.

"One." Hermione said.

"Two." Sirius whispered.

"Three." They said together and moved through the barrier.

It didn't hurt as much as it did the first time, but it still hurt like hell. Hermione was gasping for breath while Sirius pulled her down the street.

Somehow in the process of rushing to the apparation point Hermione and Sirius got separated.

"Sirius!" Hermione yelled, trying to find him in the massive clump of people she had got lost in.

"Hermione!" she heard him call just beyond the crowd. She ran in that direction.

Not looking where she was going, she tripped. She was sent sailing towards the ground. Clutching Felix's cat carrier she closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. When she didn't hit the ground like she thought she would, Hermione opened her eyes.

"Well look here. My fiancée is falling for me already." came a familiar drawl.

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed wriggling in his grasp. "Let me go!"

"I think not my dear fiancée." His steely gray eyes stared into her chocolate brown ones.

"I'm not your fiancée." she growled back. Just as she was about to kick Malfoy in a very uncomfortable place, Sirius came to her rescue.

"Hermione! I'm sorry! I should have-" Sirius broke off what he was saying when he noticed the situation. Hermione was in Lucius Malfoy's arms. Hermione's face was one of pure rage. Malfoy's face was masked with boredom and indifference, concealing his true emotions.

"_If he even has any." _Sirius thought.

"Let her go Malfoy. Now." he growled out.

"No, she and I are betrothed. I can do with her as I please." Malfoy said back treating Hermione like she was a possession.

"She is not anyone's property Lucius. Let. Her. Go." Sirius hissed. His usually bright eyes darkening.

Hermione was shaking. She wasn't scared for herself though. At the moment she was scared for Sirius. Hermione had seen what Malfoy was capable of. She had endured his crucio.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you, blood-traitor?" Malfoy asked haughtily.

"This is why, Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius cried.

Malfoy froze. His body straightened out and hit the ground releasing Hermione.

Hermione bent down close to his face and hissed "One thing _Lucius_." saying his name as if it were a disease. "I'm not and will never will be your fiancée. Sirius and I are happily engaged," she paused and stuck her left hand in his face. "and if you do anything to destroy that, I will destroy you. Got it?"

Although Malfoy could not move, he heard what she said. He saw the ring she proudly sported on her finger. His eyes lit up with anger as he realized she had escaped being married to him. She smiled smugly, got up, and flipped him off before returning back to Sirius' side.

* * *

**Im going to put a link on my profile. it'll be a link to the picture of the engagement ring. I thank all of you who gave me suggestions. :D **

**-Sirius'onlylove.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there. I have realized that it has once again been far too long. I'm very sorry. **

**In this chapter we learn more about the characters. Just a tad bit more. **

**Here's your chapter!! Enjoy!**

**:D**

* * *

"What was that all about Hermione?" Sirius questioned grabbing Hermione's shoulders.

"Just Malfoy being a jackass. Nothing else." Hermione said, still shaking.

"Did he hurt you? If he did I swear to Merlin-" he started.

"Sirius! He didn't hurt me. When we got separated I heard you call me, and I ran in that direction. I fell, he caught me, tried to start shit. Thank God you found me when you did." She said gratitude shining in her eyes.

Sirius blushed a tiny bit. It was almost unnoticeable but Hermione had seen it. She inwardly smiled. Then she remembered something.

"Oh shit! We need to get to the Burrow!" Hermione yelled, causing people to stare in their direction.

"Fuck. We need to hurry."

Sirius and Hermione made their way to the apparation point and quickly disapparated.

They landed in what was considered to be the backyard of the Burrow. The tall building looked homey and familiar. Hermione sighed. She loved it here. As they walked in the back door a wide, genuine smile was on her face. She was quickly engulfed into a bone crushing hug. Automatically, she knew it was Mrs. Weasley

"Sorry we're late, we got caught up at the jewelry store." Hermione said, looking over at Sirius, who was talking to Remus.

"Oh! Its alright dears! Let me see the ring!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Hermione stuck out her left hand letting Mrs. Weasley admire it.

"Its beautiful." Mrs. Weasley breathed out. She looked up at Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." Hermione said, voice cracking. She was getting emotional herself. "Do you mind if I go upstairs and change before dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Of course! Do hurry though dear, dinner is just about ready."

Hermione raced up the stairs and into the room she shared with Ginny. She transfigured a box into a play-pen of sorts. Opening up Felix's carrier, she took him out and set him inside. She ran into the bathroom and filled a transfigured bowl with water. Also, she opened up a can of food and sat it in the play-pen.

"Be good darling!" She said, blowing the tiny kitten a kiss.

She rooted through drawers looking for an outfit. When she found it, she lifted up to eye level and thought _"Perfect."_

She slipped it on and looked into the mirror. Turning in different directions, she appraised her choice. It was a simple pink sundress. The straps were very thick and had an intricate beading design on them. It fell to her knees and made her legs look miles long. She paired it with a pair of white delicate sandals. Then she put a strand of pearls around her neck and a matching bracelet on her wrist. For her hair she let it down and charmed it straight. She waved her wand and her make-up was a little bit darker and enhanced her features more. Sighing, she turned away from the mirror and walked down stairs.

As she reached the bottom of the steps, she could hear voices. She smiled as she heard everyone's laughter. Everyone seemed so at peace. It amazed her that even though the Final Battle was looming closer as the days past, that everyone could come together like such a family.

Pushing the door open, she walked into the sitting room. There was a golden glow throughout the room, caused by the fire blazing in the fireplace.

Hermione walked over to the only empty seat in the room, which was next to Remus and Tonks. They were sitting on the ugly yellow couch, with all the unicorns on it. As she approached she caught the end of their conversation.

"Remus, honey, can we get a couch like this?" Tonks asked.

A look of horror crossed Remus' face. Hermione tried not to laugh. "Uhm-" Remus began.

"Sorry, but is it alright if I sit here with you?" Hermione interrupted, stopping Remus from saying something stupid.

"Hello Herms! Of course you can!" Tonks said. Hermione flinched at the nickname but sat down anyway.

"Where's Teddy?" Hermione asked.

"He's with his grandmother." Tonks replied, rubbing her very pregnant stomach.

"Ah. How's the babies?" Hermione asked nodding towards Tonk's stomach.

"They're good. We found out that they're both little girls." Nymphadora said, a smile appearing on her face.

Hermione awed, and asked if they had any names picked out yet. "Well, we like the names Olivia and Stacey." Remus answered.

"They're beautiful names." Hermione said smiling gently.

Just then Mrs. Weasley burst into the room. "Time for supper!" she called.

As everyone filed out of the room, Hermione felt someone clasp her hand. She looked up and saw Sirius.

"Hello Blossom." he whispered.

"Hello." She said, smiling.

Sirius shot her a crooked smile and led her out of the room.

* * *

They all sat around the table, hands joined, heads bowed in prayer.

"Dear God, we ask that you bless our food, and our friends and family. Amen." Mr. Weasley said.

"Amen." everyone echoed.

Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands and food appeared on everyone's plates. "Dig in!" she said.

Hermione was done eating first. She glanced around the table and looked at everyone who was gathered there.

At the head of the table was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were arguing in hushed tones about what pudding was being served for desert. Hermione smiled and looked to their left.

Bill and Fluer Weasley were feeding their little daughter, Victoire. Fluer was five months pregnant with their second daughter. They had decided to name her Dominique. Fluer was still devastatingly beautiful, which was enhanced by her pregnancy. It made Hermione a tad jealous.

Bill still worked for Gringott's and they still resided at Shell Cottage. All of a sudden Victoire took her spoon and flung it across the table. It landed right in Charlie Weasley's soup.

He laughed and levitated the spoon back to where his niece was seated. He leaned back in his chair and put his arm around his wife. She was an American witch named Mia. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders and had peridot green eyes. Her features were soft and gentle. She was very attractive and very kind as well.

They had met when Mia had gotten a job in Romania as Charlie's assistant. They had fallen in love quickly and married. Now they had a son named Josh, who was currently sleeping in his highchair. He was three months old, had red hair and very gorgeous emerald green eyes.

Next to them was Percy Weasley. Sitting beside him was his fiancée, Audrey. They weren't speaking. Staring at each other, they made lovey-dovey faces. She was Australian and had brown hair that was bobbed and brown eyes. She was very non-descript. Hermione thought her to be a major bitch. None of the Weasley's really liked her, but tolerated her for Percy's sake. They both worked for the Ministry.

"Hey, Perce! How's the Ministry going?" Fred Weasley asked inquisitively.

"Very well." Percy replied in an arrogant tone. Fred let the subject dropped and turned to his own fiancée.

He kissed her full on the lips, and she blushed. She was kind of shy and really kind to everyone. She was a triplet, and funny enough, Lee Jordan and George were engaged to her sisters. The straw-berry blonde beauty laughed and playfully hit Fred on the arm. Her green eyes sparkled as she leaned over, her long, straight, hip-bone length hair falling over her shoulder, and kissed him gently. When Fred leaned in for another she leaned back and dodged him.

They laughed and Fred said "Oh, Miranda. What would I do without you, my dear?"

"Well, I imagine, you'd sit on your ass all day and mope!" Miranda replied laughing.

Fred kissed her one more time and turned to Lee Jordan and George, his best friends.

Lee Jordan was engaged to Miranda's sister, Katrina. She had curly bleach blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and one blue eye and one green eye. She didn't really talk much, but when she did she was astoundingly hilarious.

"Laurel!!" Katrina screamed as she ducked, just dodging some flying mashed potatoes.

"What?!" Laurel question innocently, while her fiancée, George Weasley, tried not to laugh.

Katrina just shook her head and took a bite of her chicken.

Laurel and George started laughing hysterically. Laurel's shoulders shook as she laughed. She slapped her knee and wiped tears from her strikingly ice blue eyes. She had wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders. As the most talkative triplet, Laurel sometimes got annoying. It was nothing anyone couldn't handle though. George reached over and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Laurel smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

The six were inseparable. George and Fred still ran Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The triplets and Lee Jordan had jobs there as well.

Sitting directly across from Hermione was Ron Weasley. His hair had darkened too a rich red, instead of the Weasley trade-mark bright, flaming red. He had become a Quidditch star. Being a Keeper for the Chudley Cannons paid a ton of money. He was living out his greatest dream.

Hermione and Ron had tried dating after seventh year, but it had not ended well. Ron ended up cheating on Hermione with Parvati Patil. Hermione had broken it off instantly.

Parvati and Ron were engaged now, having fell in love during the time he and Hermione had dated. They were getting married as soon as possible.

Next to them was Remus and Tonks. They were talking loudly with Bill and Fluer.

Ginny Weasley entered their conversation and Harry Potter soon followed. They were dating, and Harry had plans of proposing very soon. Ginny's waist length hair was in a ponytail, and was lightly curled. She played with the tips of her hair as she spoke to Tonks. Harry watched her, a slight smile upon his face.

"Harry," Hermione said softly.

Harry turned to face her and smiled. "Hello Hermione."

"You love her." Hermione stated.

Harry sighed. "Yes, yes I do."

"Have you told her?" she asked.

"No. I haven't had the guts."

Hermione scoffed. "The Boy-who-lived, doesn't have the guts to tell his girlfriend of a year, he loves her! Unbelievable." She shook her head.

"Its not that easy! I'd like to see you try." Harry replied, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

Hermione "hmphed" and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. She suddenly became aware of eyes watching her. She looked up and met sapphire colored eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Sirius." She said, smiling.

"Hello doll. How are you?" Sirius asked, grabbing her hand under the table.

Hermione became instantly distracted. She felt her heart rate quicken. She became aware of his thumb lightly tracing the back of her hand. His proximity was too far for her liking, so she scooted her chair closer. A smile lit his face.

He ran his free hand though his hair and licked his lips.

Once again, Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Her own tongue, unconsciously darted out to moisten her lips.

Sirius felt himself stiffen. She was sexy. He couldn't deny it. She didn't even have to try. He leaned closer, as if he was about to kiss her…

"FRED!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. Hermione and Sirius started and sat up straight.

Mrs. Weasley's hair was now a startling shade of blue. The whole table was laughing, with the exception of Hermione, Sirius, and Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione had a feeling that if she knew what had just happened she'd be laughing too.

Too soon dinner was over and people were leaving. The only one's who remained were the Weasley's and the triplets.

Sirius and Harry had returned to Grimmuald Place, Harry had an auror interview tomorrow. He needed all the sleep he could get.

Hermione, Ginny, Miranda, Katrina, and Laurel were having a sleepover. They were all considered adults in the Wizarding World, but every girl needed a sleepover now and then.

As the girls were going up the stairs to Ginny's room, Hermione lost her footing. She was falling, arms flailing about trying to grip onto something. Finding nothing to hold on to, she came in contact with the hard wooden floor.

* * *

**Talk about a cliff-hanger and a half!! **

**I feel like I haven't had a real cliff-hanger yet...**

**Well, I gave you some info on the characters, and I gave you some almost action. **

**Haha. **

**Thanks for reading!!**

**-Sirius'onlylove**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dear readers! **

**This chapter is a tad explicit in its discriptions and if you are squeemish, you might not want to read certain parts of this chapter. Its not really that bad, I'm just giving you a heads up. **

**I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Hermione groaned. Her head was throbbing and her right arm felt like it had been snapped in half. She couldn't move her left ankle and her index finger on her left hand was broken. Raising her unbroken arm to her head, she touched the place on the back of her that was causing the most pain. She brought her hand back around and looked at it. Blood. The coppery smell invaded her nose.

She attempted to push herself up off the floor, but collapsed in a failed attempt.

The Weasley's and the triplets were around her at once. Blood was forming in a very large puddle around her head like a red halo. It made them sick to their stomachs. Hermione's right arm was bent in half. It was bent in the wrong direction. Her eyes were probably the most frightening. They were filled with tears. The emotions that showed were enough to make everyone's heart break. There was unimaginable pain, anguish, sadness, and a great amount of fear. The once chocolate brown eyes with honey specks darkened with pain.

"Help." She croaked, and her eyes rolled backwards.

"Hermione!!" Molly Weasley screamed as she put a hand on Hermione's forehead.

"Holy shit! Holy shit! HOLY SHIT!" Someone was yelling. Hermione couldn't determine who the voice belonged too. Hermione was still hearing and feeling, but she couldn't see. It was very strange. Someone scooped her up, bridal style. They carried her over to the fireplace, threw some Floo powder into it and yelled "St. Mungo's!" They quickly disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

"Ginny! Call Sirius and Harry. Tell them what happened and tell them to get to St. Mungo's." Mr. Weasley told Ginny in a stern voice.

"Call them on the muggle _phone_?" Ginny asked incredulously. They never used said device and she was trying to remember how to use it.

"Yes! They'll know its important and answer. Hurry!" Arthur said frantically.

Ginny ran to the phone. It looked like a pair of lips and were bright red. She rolled her eyes and it and began to dial the phone. Her hands were shaking so badly she dialed the wrong number twice.

She finally got it right and held the phone close to her ear chanting "Pick up! Pick up!"

* * *

Back at Grimmuald Place, Sirius was laying in his bed listening to the muggle radio. He was just in his boxers and was softly singing to a song that was playing. "Breakeven" He recalled. It was a good song that reflected some of his past struggles.

"What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your okay? I'm falling to pieces…" He sang, his lovely voice ringing throughout the room.

Not many people knew but he had an amazing singing voice. Only a select few knew of his talent and was sworn to secrecy.

"When a heart breaks no it don't breakeven." How true that was.

Meanwhile, Harry was in the kitchen making tea. His nerves were getting the best of him and were keeping him from sleeping. His upcoming interview was causing all this stress. Ringing his hands, he felt as if he could pull all his hair out. He thought against it. Ginny told him she loved his hair like that and how she found it incredibly attractive. The shaggy haired boy, well man, didn't want to give her a reason to find him any less atrractive

He sighed. _"Ginny" _Another reason for his sleepless nights. He loved her. Truly he did. Sirius, Ron, and himself had gone shopping two weeks ago for a ring. The trip had been successful. Ron had surprisingly pointed out the perfect ring for Ginny. Harry bought it immediately. Every time he knew he would see her, he would slip the shrunken ring box into his pocket. Hoping that he would get up the nerve to propose.

He sighed again and ran his right hand through his hair. The kettle whistled and he quickly cast a silencing charm on it.

Harry was just pouring the tea into a chipped china cup when the phone rang.

Dropping the little cup, he yelled "Shit!" and cast a repairing charm on the cup which had broken into a thousand pieces.

Harry ran to the phone and answered it breathlessly. "Hello?" he asked.

"Harry! Oh thank god! Listen, Hermione fell and is really hurt. Get Sirius and yourself over to St. Mungo's at once!" Ginny quickly said.

"What?! How and where did she fall?" Harry asked disbelievingly, Hermione was clumsy but it had never landed her in the hospital before.

"This is not the time for questions Harry! Hurry up and get your asses there!" Ginny yelled and the line went dead.

"Did she really just hang up on me?!" Harry exclaimed confused. He shook his head and ran up the stairs.

He skidded to a stop in front of Sirius' door. Panting, he pushed the door in.

"Harry why are you still up?" Sirius asked, sitting up in his bed, turning off his radio.

"Sirius! Get up! Hurry! Hermione's hurt!" Harry yelled transfiguring his night pants into sweats.

"WHAT?!" Sirius bellowed.

"COME ON!! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! HERMIONE IS HURT!" Harry shouted.

Sirius jumped up and pulled a pair of black pants on. He slid on a random pair of shoes, not caring if they matched.

"Lets go!" Sirius said standing next to Harry. Harry eyed Sirius questioningly.

"Are you going to put a shirt on?" Harry asked as they clambered down the steps.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Hermione could be dying right now and your worried if I'm going to put a fucking shirt on!" Sirius said with exasperation.

"Hermione isn't going to die!" Harry argued back ferociously.

Sirius groaned. He threw open the front door and they stepped onto the first step. The apparation wards ended there.

They glanced at each other and nodded. Together, they apparated to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Bright lights and the smells of a hospital assaulted Sirius' senses as they quickly ran into the entrance of St. Mungo's. Sprinting, they made it to the front desk panting for breath.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A woman behind the desk said in a very bored tone.

"Hello Miss-" Harry squinted to get a good look at her name tag. "-Gloria. We need the number of Hermione Granger's room. We're immediate family." Harry explained quickly.

The woman looked up from behind her glasses that were perched on her nose.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yes! Now I advise you to give us the room number before I break something!" Sirius exclaimed annoyed.

"Well, well, well." The woman started. "Sirius Black. Looking fit as always I see." she said laughing, which was supposed to sound sexy, but managed to sound like a maniacal cackle.

Sirius looked down at his bare chest and shrugged unashamedly.

"Cleared of all past charges as well-" The woman continued, her muddy brown eyes gleaming. "-You're a free man."

Sirius gulped and his eyes lit up in recognition. "Uhm. Yes."

Harry watched the exchange and made a mental note to ask Sirius about this later. For now they had to get to Hermione. Harry cleared his throat. The woman turned her eyes toward him, and annoyed expression on her face.

"Listen. We need to know Hermione Granger's room number. Now." Harry said menacingly. He had a "don't fuck with me" expression on his face, and the woman behind the desk was taken aback.

"Uhm, I'm sorry sir, but I'm only allowed to give such information to immediate family, and the fact that I know that you Mr. Potter or Sirius here is immediate family isn't helping the matter." The woman said with a smile, clearly enjoying their discomfort.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good! We need to see her now, and if we do not I will destroy this whole fucking waiting room with a flick of my wand." Sirius hissed.

The woman could see he was not kidding in the least and managed to choke out "Room 1951, floor 19."

Sirius smiled sweetly as if he had just not threatened to ruin the beautiful waiting room and said "Thank you, very much."

Harry and Sirius ran towards the elevators and pushed the "UP" button. The doors parted and they stepped inside. Harry pressed the 19th floor button a total of three times before the doors shut. Inside the elevator was a small, bald, old man with an orange suit on. He was smiling a little crazily and Harry moved closer to Sirius. Sirius raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

A bell dinged and voice cheerfully sounded throughout the elevator, "Nineteenth floor!"

They stepped out and raced down the hall. Sirius almost crashed into a nurse who was pushing a food cart.

"Watch it, buddy!" she cried out in an angered tone.

"Sorry!" He called but continued to race down the hall.

When they reached the room, they paused. Outside it, Charlie Weasley was pacing. On a couch sat Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, and Percy. Bill and Ron were arguing with a nurse. Inside the room, next to Hermione was Miranda, Katrina, Laurel, and Ginny. Tears were rolling down each of their faces as they lightly laid a hand on Hermione's leg.

Molly was the first to spot them "Oh boys! Thank goodness you're here!" she exclaimed. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying.

"Molly, what the hell happened?!" Sirius demanded.

Charlie walked over and started telling the story. "Well, Hermione and the girls were going up to Ginny's room. On the third to last step, Hermione tripped and fell. She smacked her head off the ground pretty hard. Her arm was already broken, but she tried to push herself up and broke the bone even more. She collapsed and I picked her up and we flooed here." He said all in one breath.

Sirius was in shock.

"What's the extent of her injuries?" Harry spoke up.

"Her right arm was broken, but when she put all her weight on it to push herself up, she shattered the bone. Not even skele-grow can grow that back in a day, she'll need to wear a cast. Her left index finger was snapped. Her left ankle was broken, we fixed that up quickly. Her neck is sprained. The worst of the damage was on her head. She has a concussion, and is currently in a coma. We really don't know when she'll come out of it. It could be a few days, or even a few weeks." A black haired, mocha skinned doctor said.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Kenneth." He said reaching out a hand and shaking Harry's.

Sirius chose that opportunity to speak up. "How the fuck did she end up in a coma from falling down the god damn stairs?!" he asked outraged.

He didn't believe that his Hermione was in a coma.

"_Your Hermione?_" a voice questioned in his head.

"_Yes, _my_ Hermione!" _Sirius growled back.

"Well sir, she fell down twenty-four steps. She probably hit her head on more than one step, and the biggest blow came from the final impact. Her head hit so hard off the wooden floor that her head bounced off the floor like a basketball. The force exerted so much pressure on her neck, it sprained it. She could've snapped her neck." Dr. Kenneth explained gravely.

During this evaluation, everyone had become paler. Tears had filled everyone's eyes, even Percy's, who was thought to have not liked Hermione very much. They feared for Hermione's life. She was like the second sister/daughter they never had.

"Is she going to die sir?" Harry asked, his voice husky with emotion.

"These injuries are very terrible, but they are not fatal. She will make a full recovery, all we need her to do is come out of that coma. You see, a coma is the way the brain protects itself, the person slips into a sleep-like state to prevent the feeling of intense pain."

"Well fuck me!" Sirius breathed out.

"What are we supposed to do doctor?" Harry asked.

"Wait." Dr. Kenneth replied.

* * *

**Well that is the end of chapter eight. **

**I do not own the song "Breakeven"**

**It was written by a band called the Script. Its a very very good song and I advise you to listen to it. **

**So we have a sort of cliff-hanger here. **

**Uhm, as for the whole coma thing, its not a very in depth one. Some people can be in comas for years. **

**I assure you Hermione will not be in a coma for that long. **

***ATTENTION!* **

**I want to here your critiques and thoughts!**

**If you have anything you would like to see in this story, I ask you to please tell me. If I like your ideas and I think my story can benifit from them I will add them. **

**All in all I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Tell me what you think and Review! Always Review. :D **

**-Sirius'onlylove**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there!**

**Its been forever and year since I've last updated...**

**I actually kind of like this chapter, hopefully you do too!! **

* * *

"Wait?! Can't we get Snape or someone to brew something for her?!" Sirius asked outraged.

"We have tried to contact him, but he is currently away on business." Dr. Kenneth replied.

"Death Eater business." Ron mumbled under his breath. Dr. Kenneth shot him a dark look and the tips of Ron's ears turned red.

"Now onto personal business. We need phone numbers to contact her parents." Dr. Kenneth said, his voice somewhat cold.

"Her parents died about two years ago." Harry replied solemnly.

"Well does she have any immediate family that needs to be contacted?" Dr. Kenneth asked.

"No. We're all she has. The poor dear." Mrs. Weasley said, her voice soft with compassion.

Dr. Kenneth nodded. He walked toward Hermione's room and over to her bedside table. Grabbing the clipboard that was sitting there, he pulled a pen out of his pants pocket. He began to scribble furiously on it.

"Alright, I'm going to have to ask you four to leave the room while I check her vitals." he said with authority to the four girls that were seated beside Hermione.

The girls got up and went outside with everyone else. Miranda, Katrina, and Laurel conjured another couch and sat down on it. Ginny started pacing.

"Girls, we're going to head down to the cafeteria. Would you like to come?" Mr. Weasley asked tiredly, ten minutes later. He ran a hand over his face.

"Yes, we'll come." Katrina and Laurel said in unison. Miranda shook her head.

"What about you boys?" He asked Harry and Sirius. They both shook their heads.

"Could you bring us back some coffee though?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Arthur replied.

The Weasleys and two of the triplets walked toward the elevators. They moved slowly, implying that they were all exhausted. Ginny stretched her hand out and pressed the down button. The doors slid open. They all filed inside. The doors closed slowly, as if they were tired too. Finally they closed all the way and the mass of people inside disappeared.

**

* * *

**Sirius sat with his head in his hands, his body was slumped over.

Harry sat with a grimace on his face. He was watching Dr. Kenneth and a few other healers assess Hermione. They poked and prodded her, not caring if she felt it or not.

Miranda was laying across the couch. Her eyes were closed and her chest was rising at an even pace. The guys assumed she was asleep.

Sirius raised his head to look at Harry. Harry inclined his head in acknowledgement.

Sirius nodded back and sighed. He sat back with a frown. There were no words to be said between them.

So Sirius did the only thing he could, he took Dr. Kenneth's advice and waited.

**

* * *

**The elevator doors opened and the group stepped out. With Mrs. Weasley in the lead, they walked in silence to the cafeteria

The cafeteria was painted a cerulean blue color. There were several round tables scattered throughout the room artfully. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. In one corner of the room there was a pond, there was a waterfall attached, spilling water into the right side of it. An empty table sat right next to it. They gravitated towards it. After magically enlarging it and adding a few more chairs, they set their coats and things down and went over to get something to munch on.

Percy, Charlie, and Bill went over to the magical vending machines.

After inserting a dollar into the machine, Bill pressed D7 and chips appeared in his hand.

"I sure hope Hermione comes out of that coma." Charlie stated after some licorice appeared in his awaiting hand.

"Yes, I do agree." Percy said with a slight arrogant tone. He unwrapped his cereal bar and took a bite out of it.

Bill nodded and they started walking back to their table.

Meanwhile, the others were in line to get some hot food.

There was a man behind the counter serving food. He was quite unattractive and had a sleazy air to him.

One by one they ordered their food.

Ginny approached last. "Can I have a burger and fries please?" She asked politely.

"Yes you may." The man purred and winked at her. He waved his wand and what Ginny ordered, appeared on her plate.

Ginny looked down at her tray and back at the man, he winked again.

She shot the man a disgusted look and walked away. Feeling something materialize in her hand, she looked down. In her hand was a folded up piece of paper. It had grease stains on it.

Opening it up she read it. Her face turned bright red in anger. It read:

"_Hey babe, your totally smokin'! Call me sometime, we can have a great, hot, sweaty, sexy time. " _

Then it proceeded to give a phone number.

Ginny looked at the creepy cafeteria worker. He pointed towards the note and winked.

She growled lowly. She held the paper up so he could see it. Then, she ripped it too shreds. She smiled, winked, and sent a hex his way.

Suddenly, he was covered in a sticky, smelly goo. He screamed and ran from the room.

Ginny laughed and walked back to the table, she sat down and started to eat as if nothing had happened.

"I hawp 'ermione gwets bewtar." Ron said, his mouth was full of food, tacos to be exact. Nothing he had just said had been understandable.

"Ron! Do not speak with your mouth full! How many times have I told you that?!" Mrs. Weasley chastised, smacking the back of his head with her hand.

Ron swallowed and spoke again. "I hope Hermione gets better." he said this as if it was obviously what he had said before. He would never admit it, but he only talked with his mouth full, to annoy his mother. It was entertaining to him.

"Yes, the poor girl. She's been through so much. She's only eighteen!" Arthur Weasley said sympathetically.

"Mhm. From her parents dying in that Death Eater raid, to winding up here in the hospital. She's had it rough the past two years." Fred said his mouth turning into a frown.

"She's so kind, she didn't deserve it!" Laurel exclaimed fiercely, pounding her hand on the table. George put his arm around her and he pulled her close.

"Very true, dear sister. She was kind to us when no one else was." Katrina said softly.

The Weasley family, besides Fred and George, blushed and looked down.

When the triplets were first introduced, the Weasleys were rude and inconsiderate to them. They thought the girls were, as Percy put it, "Sluttish bimbos."

Everyone knew they weren't sluts or bimbos, in fact they were the last people to be thought of as such. The Weasley's were just being protective over the twins. They didn't want to have any of their kin hurt in any way. Soon though, they proved that they were perfect matches for the twins and Lee Jordan.

Hermione was the only one who had given the girls a chance. She had helped convince the Weasley's to accept them.

"We're really sorry about that." Charlie said ashamed.

Laurel waved her hand, dismissing his apology.

"If my sisters brought home someone new, I'd do the same thing." Katrina said matter-of-factly.

"Everyone these days are quick to judge, and we are truly sorry." Bill said kindly.

An uncomfortable silence settled upon them. The sound of the rushing waterfall became more prominent.

Fred tried to sneakily grab George's baked potato off of his tray, he reached and reached, suddenly he fell on the floor.

Everyone erupted in laughter at Fred's astonished face. A now comfortable silence enveloped and consumed them.

"Thank god for Fred and George's crazy antics!" Ginny thought as she ate the last bit of her burger.

* * *

Sirius was starting to doze off. He wasn't really sure what was reality and what he was imagining. Exhaustion was taking over his body. Feeling like lead, his eyelids started to shut slowly.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled.

Sirius jumped about five feet in the air, or at least that's what it felt like.

"What?!" He snapped irritably.

"The doctors said we can go in and see Hermione!" Harry said excitedly.

Sirius sprang up from his seat and practically ran to Hermione's room with Harry hot on his heels.

There she was, laying there in front of him. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

Hermione looked angelic. Her skin was very pale, almost sickly. Spread about her pillow was her silky hair. Gone was the signature frizzy hair of hers, it had tamed itself. Her lips were twisted upwards in a smile.

Sirius scanned her. Hermione's right arm was in a purple cast. Other than that she looked unharmed.

Sirius and Harry both dragged chairs to her bedside. Taking her hand in his, Sirius began to slowly rub the back of her hand with his thumb.

"She looks like she's just sleeping." Harry whispered, as if he was afraid to wake her.

Sirius nodded in reply and continued to stare at Hermione's face, memorizing her features.

She stirred under his intense gaze. Sirius sucked in a harsh breath. Quickly, she became motionless and Sirius exhaled.

Sirius felt incredibly guilty. He shouldn't have left the Weasley's so early. He felt as if he could've saved her from this. Of course there was nothing he could've done, but he felt somewhat responsible.

Harry noticed Sirius' somber expression. Sirius' thoughts were practically written all over his face. Harry frowned.

"Sirius, you know there was nothing you could've done." Harry said softly. He put his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius jerked his shoulder forward, causing Harry's reassuring hand to fall from it.

"Don't bullshit me. I could've have stopped it, or even caught her! What if she would've died?!" Sirius growled.

Harry shook his head disbelievingly. "No, there is absolutely nothing you could've done. Its not smart to dwell in the 'What If' Sirius."

Sirius groaned and hung his head. "You're right." He looked at Harry and cocked his head to the left. "When did you become so wise?" he questioned.

Harry grinned and shrugged. "Eh, I don't know mate." He replied.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat.

Harry and Sirius' heads snapped up.

Leaning on the doorframe was Fred. He had one eyebrow raised and had two cups of coffee in his hands.

Springing up, Harry almost ran to Fred. Grabbing a cup out of Fred's hand, Harry began to chug the coffee.

"Woah! Slow down there!" Fred exclaimed chuckling.

He walked over to Sirius and handed him the other cup.

"Thanks." Sirius said somberly. He took a sip and set it down on Hermione's bedside table.

"Knock, knock!" a voice said. Dr. Kenneth walked into the room with a slight smile on his face.

"How are you guys holding up?" He asked concerned.

"We're holding up well." Harry said shortly.

Dr. Kenneth nodded and started speaking.

"I just wanted to explain a few things to you. Although Hermione is in a coma, she can still hear you. She can also still smell. I think it would be best if you brought a few of her favorite books here and read them to her. Candles would also be a good thing to bring in too. Familiar voices, words, and scents can help pull her out of her comatose state."

"So you're telling me, that if we read to her, she'll come out of her coma?" Fred questioned, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Dr. Kenneth smiled. "It won't _make _her come out of the coma, but it will increase her chances of waking up faster."

He paused.

"Well I will let you gentlemen finish your visit."

Dr. Kenneth slowly made his way out of the room, leaving the three men surrounded in silence.

"I think we should let Sirius visit by himself. Don't you?" Fred whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry nodded. "Sirius, me and Fred are going to go talk to Hermione's nurse, will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yes, I'm not a three year old, I can handle being alone." Sirius snapped.

"Alright, We'll see you in a bit." Fred said.

Harry and Fred walked towards the door. Harry glanced back at Sirius once, and shut the door.

Sirius sighed.

He seemed to be doing that a lot latey. His sighs were those of frustration, boredom, relief, and of exhaustion.

At the moment, he felt very awake and jittery. The reason, he thought, was that he was so tired he was hyper.

Sighing again, he started pacing. An idea came to his mind. Thinking it was brilliant, he pulled out his wand. Silencing the room, he did what he thought would help.

"This is so crazy, it might work!" Sirius said aloud.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius started to sing.

* * *

**So, how do you feel about this chapter?? **

**Review, and tell me!! **

**Also, if you have any ideas, or contributions please tell me! **

**-Sirius'onlylove**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. So much has happened to me these past few months. Personal issues and such. Anyways, I figured a late chapter is better than no chapter!**

**Its quite short, and for that I apologize. **

**Review and all that jazz. **

**Got suggestions? Tell me! **

**Anyways! **

**Here it is!**

**-Sirius'onlylove**

* * *

Hermione felt as if she was floating. Her eyes were closed, black engulfed her. It was a strange sensation.

She could hear noises. It sounded almost like background music on an elevator.

_"What the heck?"_ Hermione thought.

Suddenly, memories flooded her mind. She saw herself falling down the steps, she relived her fear.

She began to panic. Her heart started racing.

Something filled her ears. It was the sound of someone singing.

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion.

The singing stopped.

"Hermione!" She heard a familiar voice exclaim.

She recognized the voice as Sirius'.

_"Sirius!"_ She yelled through her thoughts.

Hermione could feel Sirius' hands on her face.

"Come on Blossom. Wake up!" He told her, desperation apparent in his voice.

_"Hermione, you can do it girl. You can wake up. Come on, do it for Sirius!"_ Hermione pep-talked herself.

She struggled some more.

Her fingers began to wiggle.

"Yes love! You can pull out of it! I know you can!" Sirius was practically jumping up and down.

He had been in the middle of singing to her when he noticed her eyes moving behind her eyelids.

When he had stopped, he witnessed her eyebrows scrunching together.

He willed her to wake up. He needed her to wake up.

Her legs began to move slightly.

Hope stirred in the pit of Sirius' stomach.

"Come on Hermione!" Sirius pleaded with her.

He was now clutching her hand tightly.

Slowly, her eyes opened.

"Sirius." She croaked.

"Hermione!" Sirius yelled.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" She whispered.

Sirius laughed loudly and swept her up into an embrace. He beamed down at her. She beamed right back.

"Water." Hermione said pitifully. Her voice cracked.

"Oh! Sorry sweetheart." Sirius said, smiling down at her.

He conjured up a pitcher of water and a cup. Pouring the water into said cup, Sirius handed it too Hermione.

She drank deeply.

As she drank, Sirius threw open the door and called outside "She's awake!"

Hermione heard squeals of joy. She smiled gently.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny ran to her side.

"Hermione! Glad to have you back in the land of the living!" Ron exclaimed giving her a hug gingerly.

Hermione laughed.

"Its good to be back!" She told him, her voice still a bit raspy.

"Well the others went home like five minutes ago, Herm. You just missed them!" Harry exclaimed, a grin lighting his face.

Hermione winced at the nickname, but smiled at Harry.

"Well hopefully I'll be home soon. I hate hospitals." Hermione complained.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny inquired.

"I feel achy all over." She complained once again.

Sitting up, she crossed her arms.

"Sirius, why don't you go find Dr. Kenneth?" Ginny suggested.

"Good idea." Sirius replied, pointing a finger at her.

He dashed from the room in search of Dr. Kenneth.

"He hardly left your side you know." Ginny informed her, sitting down in one of the hospital chairs.

"Indeed. Someone would've had to put him in a full body bind and drag him away." Ron commented, coming to stand beside her.

Harry nodded in agreement, standing opposite Ron.

Hermione got butterflies in her stomach at Sirius' concern for her.

She studied her friends.

Harry's hair looked more disheveled than ever. His clothes were wrinkled and he had dark bags under his eyes.

Ginny was just about asleep in her chair. Her legs were tucked underneath her. She had dark circles under her eyes.

Ron looked awake and alert. Every so often he ran a hand through his hair. He also had bags underneath his blue eyes.

"You guys so really go home and rest. You're all dead on your feet!" Hermione scolded.

The three looked at each other and laughed.

"You're still the same bossy Mione!" Ron exclaimed ruffling her hair.

Hermione huffed.

"I am not bossy!" She argued.

"Sure, sure." Ginny said, waving her hand.

"Harry, am I bossy?" Hermione asked him tightly.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Uh, Yes. You are." He stuttered out.

Hermione let out a little shriek of rage.

"I am totally not bossy." She huffed out.

The three raised their eyebrows at her.

"Fine. Maybe I am a _little _bit bossy." She allowed.

They quartet laughed and settled in a comfortable silence.

Soon Sirius was back with Dr. Kenneth.

Dr. Kenneth walked over to Hermione and used his wand to perform an initial check.

"You seem healthy enough. I'd rather have you spend the remainder of the night though." Dr. Kenneth told her sternly.

Hermione groaned. She just wanted to leave this hospital.

Dr. Kenneth chuckled.

"If you're feeling up to standard tomorrow morning, you may leave." Dr. Kenneth reassured.

"Fine." Hermione said shortly.

"Someone's cranky!" She heard Ron call out.

"Shut up Ronald!" Hermione yelled.

"Now, now. Be nice you two." Harry said laughing.

Dr. Kenneth smiled and left the room.

As he left, Hermione turned to Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

"Go home. Get some sleep. Now." She ordered them.

They gave her a mock salute.

"Yes ma'am!" They chorused.

"Sirius, will you stay with me?" Hermione asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Of course Blossom." He said smiling down at her.

"She's got him wrapped around her finger, she does." Ron whispered to Ginny.

Sirius and Hermione shot him a glare. His ears turned pink.

Harry laughed and accioed his, Ginny, and Ron's things.

"Right, well we'll see you tomorrow Hermione." Harry said, walking through the door.

"You better!" She told them.

"Bye Hermione!" Ginny gave her a hug.

"See you Ginny."

"Bye Hermy." Ron said smiling.

"Call me that again and see what happens." Hermione told him, an annoyed look appearing on her face.

They all laughed at Hermione's comment.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and led her from the room, Ron following closely behind.

Hermione sighed.

Sirius sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

"What's wrong Blossom?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Nothing, just tired is all." She told him, patting his hand.

"Well that is quite understandable." Sirius told her, earning a chuckle.

"Indeed." She replied yawning.

"Move over." He commanded.

She raised an eyebrow but complied.

He laid down next to her and engulfed her in his arms.

Sighing, Hermione snuggled into him and put a hand on his chest.

"You want to know something?" Hermione asked.

Sirius said yes.

"I'm deeply in like with you." She said simply.

Raising an eyebrow, Sirius' mind began to whirl.

"In like with me?"

"Yes. I'm not in love with you, but I don't dislike you. I'm in like with you." She explained.

"Alright in that case, I'm in like with you too!" Sirius exclaimed, kissing the top of her head.

Hermione began to feel tingly.

Sirius began to hum quietly.

Within two minutes, Hermione's breathing evened out.

Smiling, Sirius laid his head on top of hers.

Sighing contently, Sirius drifted into the blackness of sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my most patient readers. I have to give you guys a lot of credit, either you have patience like no other or my story is just that good ;) I'm leaning towards the first choice. **

**Anyways, I had fun writing this chapter. I must warn you, my finals are coming up so I am not sure exactly when the next chapter shall appear. I know, I know, another excuse! But hey, what am I gonna do. **

**Disclaimer time: Fact: I do not own Harry Potter. Fact: Nor do I own the "Titanic" or "Pirates of the Caribbean 3" Fact: I own this plot line. (: **

**I hope you like it! **

* * *

The next morning, the pair was woken up by bright beams of sunlight in their eyes.

"Hello darlin'." Sirius greeted Hermione.

Hermione laughed.

"Good Morning." Hermione smiled.

"How do you feel?" He questioned concernedly.

"I feel amazing, I could tap dance right now!" Hermione said sarcastically.

Sirius gave her a look.

"I feel fine Sirius." She said with a laugh.

"Fine enough for me to do this?"

Sirius began to tickle her.

"SIRIUS! Stop! Please! Have mercy!" Hermione exclaimed between giggles. She was highly ticklish.

Sirius began to laugh with her. His deep laugh mixed with her musical one.

Finally, he had mercy and stopped tickling her.

Hermione was lying flat on her back and Sirius was hovering above her. Turning red, Hermione cleared her throat.

Sirius blushed and laid down beside her.

After a few minutes, Hermione sat up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I am going to take a shower. Don't move!" Hermione commanded while pointing at him. She smiled sweetly.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart." Sirius said with a slight smile.

Getting off the bed, Hermione made her way to the bathroom. For a split second Hermione got nervous about her hospital gown, not covering her backside, then she remembered that St. Mungo's hospital gowns were designed to prevent that sort of thing.

Sighing in relief, she started the shower and stripped off her hospital gown, underthings, and socks.

She quickly summoned her wand and cast a water repellant on her arm which was in a purple cast.

Under the warm spray, Hermione thought about her handsome fiancée in the next room. She was absolutely delighted when he agreed to stay with her for the night, and when he told her to move over so he could sleep next to her, sleeping in his arms. Oh, his arms, they were so muscular and tan.

She applied the hospitals complementary shampoo to her hair, and began to massage her scalp. She thought of Sirius' own raven locks. They were wavy, and hung to his shoulders. His hair was the epitome of sexy.

Sighing, she rinsed her long hair. Her hair was beautiful, but sometimes washing it was a hassle.

Hermione quickly washed her body with the provided body wash and rinsed.

Turning off the shower, Hermione got out and quickly dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt that was laying out for her. The hospital gown was nowhere to be found.

"_Oh Merlin, what I would do to have his arms around me twenty four seven!" _She thought humorously while getting dressed.

Hermione shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and her wet hair whipped around her.

Drying her hair with a nonverbal spell, Hermione pulled it into a ponytail.

Puckering her lips in the small mirror, she laughed at herself and walked out of the room.

Sirius was laying on the hospital bed sleeping, his hair was lying in the most alluring way across his eyes.

Walking over to his sleeping form, Hermione gently pushed the hair away from his eyes.

"Sirius, wake up." Hermione said and shook him gently.

He shot up like a firecracker.

"Who? What?" He babbled.

Hermione giggled.

Sirius flushed slightly and pointed to a tray.

"They brought you breakfast while you were in the shower." He told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the bed.

He set the tray on her lap.

"Eat." He commanded and crossed his arms over his chest.

Smiling up at him, Hermione took a big bite of toast.

"Happy?" She asked, her mouth full.

Sirius chuckled and shook his head at her antics.

Seven minutes and twenty three seconds later, Dr. Kenneth came in to check on

her.

"Well, you're free to go Hermione. Take it easy though." He told her sternly, after he had looked her over.

"Alright, alright." Hermione grumbled and pulled on some flip flops that were left by her bedside.

Chuckling, Sirius held her hand as they walked to the front desk to sign her discharge forms.

They continued to hold hands on the way out of St. Mungo's and held hands while they apparated.

They landed on the front step of Grimmuald Place, and Hermione waited for Sirius to unward the door.

Once that was accomplished, Hermione and Sirius went inside.

"You know, you'll be moving into my bedroom soon." Sirius commented, leading her into his newly built, TV room.

Sirius had discovered the muggle television and fell in love instantly. Harry had already devoted the space to the large 36' color television set. Sirius had invested in over one hundred different DVDs. He had quite the collection.

"Yes, I have realized such." Hermione answered with a smile.

"Do you not mind?" Sirius asked her.

"A tad, but I think I'll adapt." Hermione shrugged.

They sat down on a big cream colored suede couch. It was extremely comfy.

"What would you like to watch Blossom?" Sirius inquired, he made a big production of sweeping his arm towards his massive collection of different movies.

They were organized artfully in alphabetical order, by title. They were stored in a mahogany bookshelf.

"Can we watch the Titanic?" Hermione questioned hopefully.

"Anything for my fiancée!" Sirius exclaimed accioing the movie.

He magically placed the DVD in the player and pressed play.

Slipping his arm around Hermione's waist, he pulled her close to him.

"Nox." He whispered and the lights extinguished.

"I love this movie." Hermione whispered to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

His arm tightened around her subconsciously.

Hermione became enraptured quickly, and began mouthing the lines.

Sirius watched her amused.

When it got to the part where Jack had died, Hermione began to cry. She full fledged cried. Sirius was not sure what it was about these chick flicks and women that made them cry every time.

Sirius had to admit, it was a good movie. He just couldn't see why all women cried at the end.

"That movie is so sad!" Hermione exclaimed wiping her eyes, after it had ended.

Sirius shrugged, and cast a silent lumos.

Hermione's stomach rumbled.

Sirius and Hermione both laughed and Sirius led her to the kitchen.

"Would you like a sandwich?" He asked her, getting out the supplies needed.

"Yes please!" Hermione exclaimed and sat at the kitchen table.

"Is turkey alright?" he asked, preparing his own sandwich.

Hermione nodded and sighed happily.

"Do you cook the muggle way?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes I do. Its more satisfactory." Sirius said and winked.

Hermione blushed.

After eating, the made their way back into the TV room. Sirius picked the movie this time.

"Pirates of the Caribbean 3?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, its my favorite movie!" Sirius answered defensively.

Hermione giggled and settled back next to Sirius.

It was Sirius' turns to mouth the words.

Hermione laughed silently.

Sirius caught her eye and winked. To his surprise, Hermione winked back.

He snorted and returned his attention back to the TV.

"_You will listen to me! LISTEN! The other ships will still be looking to us, to the Black Pearl, to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No, no they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see, they will see the flash of our cannons, and they will hear the ringing of our swords, and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brow and the strength of our backs and the courage in our hearts! Gentlemen, hoist the colors! " Elizabeth Swann spoke motivationally, and the men around her began to hoist the colors. _

Sirius recited the whole speech aloud. It was one of his favorite parts in the movie. It was moving. It spoke to him, he really didn't understand why, but he enjoyed it immensely.

Hermione watched him recite it with awe. It obviously spoke to him in ways she'd never know.

"I have a crush on Jack Sparrow." Hermione admitted to Sirius a little while later.

Raising an eyebrow, Sirius said nothing.

Truth be told, Jack Sparrow reminded Hermione of Sirius. They were both scruffy in appearance. Both wanted men, although Sirius was not actually guilty. They _almost_ looked the same. Just almost. Truthfully, her Sirius was the better looking of the two.

"_Woah, woah, woah! My Sirius? Where the hell did that come from!" _Hermione wondered.

"_Face it girl! You're falling, and falling hard!" _Her inner voice told her.

"_Shut up! I cannot fall for someone that fast!" _She argued.

"_You'd be surprised dear, you'd be surprised." _it said and faded away.

"_I really need some mental help, arguing with myself all the time. This is utter nonsense!" _She thought with a snort.

Sirius looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Hermione just smiled and turned back to the TV.

"You're really pretty you know." Sirius commented, lifting a lock of her hair and wrapping it around his finger.

Hermione blushed and thanked him.

"No need to thank me sweetheart, just stating facts." Sirius smiled down at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly.

She smiled back up at her.

Their heads moved closer and closer together, as if magnetically pulled.

Sirius pressed his lips to hers. Sparks exploded around them. Literally. They broke apart and saw a single word spelled out in fireworks.

"_Finally!" _was written in big purple letters.

The couple looked around and saw a lone Weasley.

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed and tried to scramble back, but Sirius' arms prevented her from doing so.

"When did you get here?" Sirius questioned

"A few seconds ago mate. Walked in here and saw you two kissing, decided to have some fun." Fred replied with a wink. A large grin spread across his face.

Hermione groaned and turned red, she hid her face in the crook of Sirius' neck.

"All I have to say is, it's about bloody time!"

* * *

**I must admit, I enjoy the ending to this. (: Okay, how bout we make a bargain? Ten reviews = next chapter? Sound good? I know I haven't done this before, but I love hearing from my readers. I am prepared for flames! Bring 'em on!**

**-Sirius'onlylove**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! **

**So I like this chapter. (: **

**Also I was thinking of writing another story, but I am not sure what pairing I would like to write. It would definitely be Hermione, but I don't know who I want as her love interest! So here's my challange for you: Reveiw this chapter, tell me what you think of it and then tell me who you'd like me to pair with Hermione. Whoever has the most, votes if you will, shall be featured in my new story! (: **

**SO! Get on that!  
**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Hermione blushed again.

Sirius began to laugh hysterically.

Playfully smacking his chest, Hermione got up and walked up to Fred.

"Invade on us again and I shall hex you." She said menacingly, although her eyes danced with amusement.

Fred smirked at her and crossed his arms.

"I'd like to see you try." He teased.

Hermione raised a lone eyebrow and raised her wand.

Fred took a step back in shock.

"Stupefy." She called and Fred froze.

Snickering, Hermione lowered her wand and went into the kitchen.

"You had it coming mate." Sirius said and shot Fred a quick smirk and followed her.

Hermione was by the sink drinking a glass of water. Sirius was about to sneak up on her when an owl tapped at the window.

She took the letter from it and read it silently. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and read over her shoulder.

_"Dear Hermione,_

_I just wanted to let you know that Felix is still at the Burrow. Don't worry! I am taking good care of him!_

_Love,_

_Ginny."_

"Holy shit! I totally forgot about Felix. I am a terrible pet owner." Hermione groaned.

Sirius chuckled.

"He's alright Blossom, we can go see him later but for now, where did we leave off?" He purred into her ear.

Hermione could feel his mouth by her ear, his breath tickling her.

Her breathing became quicker and goose bumps arose on her skin.

Spinning around, she took the initiative and kissed him.

Sirius cupped her face in his hands and kissed her harder.

The sparks that erupted this time were not from fireworks, their magic crackled around them and blended together. Bright colors surrounded them, making shapes and chasing each other. A bright gold color circled them and burst into a mist and settled upon their forms, although neither felt it. They didn't notice any of the happenings around them.

Only a startled gasp alerted them that something was amiss.

They jumped apart quickly, Hermione blushing beet red at being caught again.

Mrs. Weasley stood before them, her hand on her throat. The food she had brought them for dinner crashed to the floor.

"Soul bonding." She whispered alarmed.

"What?" the couple questioned together.

"Soul bonding." Mrs. Weasley said a little louder.

Hermione and Sirius looked at each other confused.

"It is the process of which two souls who are meant to be together, connect, forever sealing the two subjects in a bond much greater than marriage." She explained in shock.

"Why the hell are you telling us this?" Hermione questioned annoyed.

Mrs. Weasley didn't even reprimand her language.

"I've only seen it happen once before. I cannot believe it. Sirius and Hermione? No way possible, but yet…" Mrs. Weasley said to herself, starting to pace.

"Molly, please, what are you talking about?" Sirius asked somewhat nervously.

"You two, are soul mates." She said simply and all but ran from the room.

"Soul mates?" Hermione exclaimed and looked at Sirius.

Sirius had an unreadable expression on his face.

Mrs. Weasley quickly returned with a large tome in her arms.

"Here, read this." She said and all but threw the heavy book at Hermione.

She bent down to clean the forgotten food that had splattered all over the floor.

Groaning, Hermione made her way to the small library on the second floor, with Sirius close behind her.

"My lord, she's gone completely bonkers, she has." Hermione muttered to herself.

Sirius murmured his agreement and sat down on the large overstuffed couch that rivaled the one in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione set the large book on the small coffee table in front of the couch and sat next to Sirius.

The book had a pink cover. The picture was one of a woman who was being held in her lovers arms, her eyes were closed and the man leaned down to kiss her. A golden glow surrounded them.

"Soul Bonding, by Giselle Burnham." Hermione read aloud.

"What a load of rubbish." Sirius muttered.

Hermione smirked and opened the book to the first page.

"Chapter One, What is Soul Bonding? Soul bonding is the process of which two souls who are meant to be together, connect, forever sealing the two subjects in a bond much greater than marriage." Hermione read aloud.

Mrs. Weasley had obviously read the book many times to know the first sentence by heart.

"The soul mate's bond is sealed when their love is consummated." Sirius read and made a face.

Hermione chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked, a frown on his handsome face.

Shaking her head, Hermione looked back at the book.

"It is thought that every being has a soul mate. Some speculate that soul mates were chosen at the beginning of time, by the goddess of love Aphrodite." She read, her voice like honey.

She clucked her tongue and scanned through the next few pages.

"Chapter Two, How to know when two people are soul mates." She looked up at Sirius.

He gave her an encouraging nod and she continued.

"During the first (or in some cases second) kiss of the couple, the pair's magic will blend together and a golden mist will settle upon them. " Hermione read and frowned.

There was a picture of a man and woman kissing violently. Sparks erupted around them and Sirius and Hermione watched as the golden mist descended on the couple.

"When it is known that the couple are soul mates, they cannot enter a relationship with another person." Sirius read in disbelief.

"That is total bull shit!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione questioned angrily, rising slowly for the couch.

Sirius all but kicked himself.

"Hermione, no! I just meant, what if the couple really don't get along-" He began, digging himself deeper.

"No! Just shut up Sirius! I know what you're trying to say! You don't think we're compatible!" Hermione yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I do Blossom, I was just-" Sirius argued, temper rising.

"Here's the Sirius Black I was expecting! The cowardly man-whore who can't focus on one woman at a time!" Hermione screamed, throwing one of the couch pillows at him.

His temper snapped.

Sirius sprang up from the couch and gripped her upper arms tightly and pulled her close to him.

"Listen to me, I am not a man-whore, and I am most certainly not a coward." He growled menacingly.

Tears began to flow from Hermione's eyes and down her cheeks, soaking Sirius' shirt.

He gripped her harder.

"Don't ever call me a coward again!" He hissed, and shook her violently.

"Sirius! Let me go! You're hurting me!" She cried and struggled against him.

Sirius snapped back to reality and let her go.

She stumbled backwards, but regained her footing. Trying to get past Sirius, Hermione began to sob.

"God Hermione, I am so sorry." Sirius said horrified at his own actions.

He reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed and ran past him.

He could hear a door slam shut, and winced.

Plopping down onto the couch, he put his head in his hands.

"What the fuck have I done?"

* * *

**So I threw in a slight plot twist AND a fight. Damn I'm a good author! Hahaha. **

**Anyways, Remember the challange about the new story and pairing.**

**Can I get another 10 reveiws in exchange for a new chapter? (: **

**-Sirius'onlylove**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! **

**I find disclaimers a little unnecessary. We ALL know that I own nothing. **

**Here is the long awaited chapter! **

**Enjoy!**Hermione sat on her bed at the Burrow, having flooed there from Grimmuald Place.

* * *

She was hugging a pillow tightly, crying her eyes out.

In her heart she knew Sirius didn't mean to hurt her, but she couldn't shake the terrifying aftershock.

What she said was kind of harsh she supposed…

"_Harsh? You called him a man-whore!" _Her inner voice said.

Hermione groaned.

"Go away!" She commanded.

"_All I am saying is that you need to apologize. Now." _Her conscience told her and faded into the recesses of her mind.

She groaned again and fell backwards onto her bed.

She liked Sirius, truly she did, but Hermione couldn't understand why he was so upset about being soul mates. Sure it was unexpected, but it would make their marriage a little bit easier, or so Hermione thought. It hurt her when he said it was bull shit that they couldn't enter another relationship. That was when Hermione was reminded that Sirius was marrying her for her own safety, not out of love.

Closing her eyes, she decided she needed some comfort food.

Walking determinedly into the kitchen, She didn't care if anyone saw her puffy eyes or her disheveled hair.

In the Burrow's kitchen sat Ginny Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. They had Felix on the table and was watching him play with a stuffed mouse.

"Hermione! What the hell happened to you?" Tonks asked, rubbing her pregnant stomach.

Tonks had opted for a modest mahogany hair color, cut in a stylish bob.

"Nothing." She mumbled and began to make some grilled cheese, her favorite.

"It is definitely not 'nothing', love." Tonks said raising an eyebrow.

Hermione plopped unceremoniously into a chair, digging into her sandwich.

Felix scampered across the table and sniffed the air.

"Do you want some, love?" Hermione asked with an amused expression.

The little kitten sat on its haunches and dipped its head as if to say yes.

Hermione snorted and ripped off a little piece and fed it to him. He accepted it and than jumped off the table onto her lap, curled up, and fell asleep.

Ginny and Tonks were in stitches at the kitten's antics.

Suddenly they became serious again.

"Alright, why the tears Hermione?" Ginny asked motioning to Hermione's face.

"Sirius and I got into a fight. We ended up screaming at each other. "She told them miserably.

They looked at her with understanding and sympathy.

"It wouldn't be the first time, would it? Or the last I daresay." Ginny commented, remembering a fight Hermione and Sirius had in the past.

"I guess not. But I called him a 'cowardly man-whore! I really didn't mean it…" Hermione told them, stuffing a slice of grilled cheese in her mouth.

Tonks snorted.

"A 'cowardly man-whore'? Well that's certainly a new one." Ginny said, chuckling a bit.

"Should I apologize?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" The red head and metamorphagus said in unison.

"What you said was harsh, Hermione." Ginny told her frankly.

"Yeah, but he insulted me too!" She exclaimed defensively, purposely leaving out the fact he gripped her arms so hard it left bruises.

"Well dear, take the goddamn initiative and apologize first!" Tonks said angrily.

Hermione looked at her in shock.

"My cousin may be a lot of things Hermione, but he is most definitely loving and loyal. He is probably beating himself over this. He may be in the wrong, but he is probably taking a lot harder than you are." She told the girl fiercely, her hair turning a bright fire engine red color with every word.

Gulping, Hermione leaned back in her chair. She hadn't expected for Tonks to be on Sirius' side.

"Tonks is right 'Mione." Ginny told her reluctantly.

Hermione sighed, grabbed Felix, and put her plate in the sink.

She looked at Tonks and Ginny and shot them a half-hearted glare.

Wordlessly, she went back into her room and locked the door.

She set Felix down on her bed. The little kitten curled up, and fell asleep, purring contently.

"Oh I wish I was you Felix. You don't have a care in the world!" Hermione whispered sadly.

Shaking her head, she brought out her keyboard.

Setting it up, she dragged over a chair and began to play. The tune was depressing and droning. Her fingers moved on their own accord.

Down in the kitchen Tonks and Ginny could hear the daunting music.

Tonks merely shook her head.

* * *

At Grimmuald Place, Sirius was sitting at the small wooden kitchen table, fire whiskey in hand.

Five empty bottles were scattered around him.

"Drinking away your sorrows, eh?" Harry Potter questioned, twisting a chair backwards and sitting upon it.

Sirius mumbled something incoherent and took a large swig from the bottle.

Harry shook his head and pried the almost empty bottle from Sirius' hands.

Making a pathetic grab for it, Sirius slumped across the table.

"Christ!" Harry exclaimed and fetched a sober-up potion from a bathroom cabinet.

"Here we go!" Harry grunted and hoisted Sirius' body upwards and forced the neon green potion down his throat.

Spluttering, Sirius became alert.

"Now tell me why, I came home and found you all but lying on the kitchen table, drunk?" Harry asked sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fuck, I got into an argument with Hermione." Sirius recollected, rubbing his hand across his face.

"What happened?" Harry questioned.

Sirius explained to Harry the whole thing, the part about being soul mates included.

Harry let out a low whistle.

"Looks like you need to apologize Padfoot." The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Give-Advice, told him.

"Me? She started the whole affair!" Sirius yelled.

"She's a _woman_, Sirius. They have mood swings and all that nonsense. She's probably crying her eyes out!" Harry said, throwing his hands in the air.

Sirius groaned and hit his head lightly against the table.

"Your right, son. I better apologize." he sighed.

Harry's eyes sparkled at being called "son".

"How should I go about this?" Sirius asked.

"Just find her, and apologize. That simple." Harry answered.

"What if she won't listen?"

"Make her listen! Come on Sirius, turn on the famous Black charm!" Harry prompted.

Sirius squared his shoulders and tried to make it to the fireplace, but stumbled and almost fell.

"Alright, maybe I should sleep this off first…" Sirius trailed off.

"Good idea." Harry replied and helped Sirius to his room and into his bed.

* * *

Hermione was asleep.

She had fallen asleep sometime in the early morning, having switched off her piano and falling into bed.

Groaning, She awoke.

She stretched and attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Checking her alarm clock, she saw that it was approximately 8:43 in the morning.

Sighing, she made her way to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

She looked into the large mirror and shook her head.

Dried tear tracks were etched onto her face, and her hair was out of control.

"_This is pathetic." _

"Not you again!" Hermione said aloud.

"_You better believe it, babe!" _

Groaning, Hermione started the shower.

"_You need to suck it up. It was a measly fight. Jeez. You're crying like you broke up or something!" _Her inner voice told her.

"Just shut up, please. I'm not in the mood." Hermione began to remove her slept in clothes.

"_Only because you said please!" _the voice said and faded.

"Damn." She breathed and got into the shower.

Hermione's thoughts were blank, usually she did her best thinking while taking showers. No thoughts were produced, it was as if someone pressed the delete button that was located in her mind.

Then, something emerged from her memory. It was a picture of Sirius. His dark hair falling in front of his gorgeous sapphire eyes. He was laughing and smiling.

Hermione groaned and hit her head against the tiled wall.

"Pull it together Hermione. The other voice was right, its not like you two broke up! Oh God. 'The other voice?' I'm going fucking crazy! Holy shit! I'm talking to myself! God damnit!" She hit her head once more and began to lather herself with her favorite raspberry body wash.

She began to hum the sad song she was playing last night while shampooing her hair.

Quickly finishing her shower, Hermione used a drying spell and charmed her hair straight.

After pulling on a pair of jeans and a purple cotton t-shirt, Hermione sat on her bed.

Felix nudged her hand, signaling her that he wanted to be pet.

Hermione smiled softly and complied.

The little kitten began to purr and slowly fell asleep.

Suddenly there was a pounding knock on her door.

"Coming!" She called, walking over to said door.

Pulling it open, she gasped.

"Sirius!"

* * *

**OH DEAR! What a cliff-hanger eh? **

**As you can probably tell, Felix is slowly being re-introduced. I couldn't just leave him out! **

**Tell me what you think! Let's try for 20 reviews this time! I think we can accomplish that! (: **

**Remember! Suggestions for Hermione's love interest for my new story are still being accepted, please, please, please suggest a character you'd like to see her with! (I'm very flexible) **

**-Sirius'onlylove.**


	14. The REAL Chapter 14

**Hello! Its been soooo long! I apologize tremendously! I finally got my laptop situation sorted. **

**This is the real chapter fourteen. ENJOY!**

**-Sirius'onlylove**

* * *

"Hello Hermione." Sirius replied silkily.

Hermione quickly tried to slam the door in his face, but his foot got in the way.

She whirled away from the door with a huff, crossing her arms across her chest.

Sirius winced and limped his way into her room.

Hermione's back faced him, she refused to turn.

"Look, I came here to apologize." He began with a sigh.

Saying nothing, Hermione slowly turned to face him.

Looking at him expectantly, she tapped her foot on the floor.

Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, I'm sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione shot him a scathing look, her eyes blazing.

"Alright!" He said holding his hands up in surrender. "I apologize for the things I said, and for hurting you." He told her sincerely, his eyes flashed downwards to her bruised arms.

Hermione softened a bit and nodded, pointing towards the door.

"You're not even going to forgive me, or even talk to me?" He asked incredulously, taking a step towards her.

She sighed, finally cracking.

"Sirius, I forgive you." She told him, beginning to pace.

A grin slowly started to spread on Sirius face. He turned his head so Hermione wouldn't see. He secretly pumped his fist and mouthed "Yes!" in victory.

"_Is it really that easy to earn her forgiveness?" _He wondered.

"Just, try not to be such a jack ass next time alright?" She said, attempting a joke.

They both laughed a tad nervously.

They stood there awkwardly for a while.

"I'll be going away for a few days, I have to tie a few loose ends." Sirius told her, being quite vague.

Hermione's curiosity piqued but she said nothing.

"When do you leave?" She asked him after two minutes.

"Tonight, but I shall be back in two days time." He replied with a frown.

"Where are you going?" She inquired.

"Spain. I have a residence there, I'm selling it."

"Oh." She said, inching towards him.

He enveloped her in his arms, pulling her into his embrace.

She murmured something into his chest.

"What was that, love?"

"I said I'm going to miss you." She said timidly.

He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"I'll miss you too." He admitted.

Breaking away from him, Hermione turned around and fished around inside a drawer.

"Here." She said as she turned back to face him.

Hermione stuck out her hand, producing two pieces of parchment and two raven feather quills.

Sirius took a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Are we going to be writing letters?" He asked in confusion.

Hermione giggled.

"No. These are two-way parchment and quills. Whatever one writes on one sheet of parchment, with the special quill mind you, appears on the parchment's twin. Now we can correspond. It's much faster than owl post" She told him with a grin.

"Where did you get these?" He asked intrigued.

"Fred and George. We used them in my seventh year all the time." She replied mischievously. "Came in handy during Professor Binn's class, dreadfully boring he is."

"They're brilliant those two." Sirius commented, sitting on Hermione's bed.

Felix pranced over to him and settled on his lap. Sirius began absentmindedly petting him.

"Indeed." She said, settling beside him.

She placed her head on his shoulder.

"We need to register our engagement at the Ministry when you get back." Hermione commented as Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh that's right." Sirius replied, having forgotten.

Hermione yawned quite largely.

"You missy, need to take a nap." Sirius said sternly.

"But Sirius! I just woke up!" She replied with a giggle that was interrupted by another yawn.

"So! I take naps all the time." Sirius told her with a huff.

"That sir, is because you're old!" Hermione bantered.

"Old?" Sirius questioned in mock anger. He moved Felix off his lap.

Slowly, he began to move closer to her.

"Sirius, Sirius what are you doing?" Hermione asked nervously, backing away.

"This!" He exclaimed and started tickling her.

"Sirius! Please!" She yelled between giggles.

"Only if you say the phrase 'Sirius is the most handsome man in the universe.'" He bargained with a grin.

She laughed and repeated the phrase.

He relented and she laid across her bed.

Settling next to her, he began to hum.

Deep breathing alerted him that Hermione had fallen asleep.

Sirius grinned and draped an arm around her waist and fell asleep next to her.

Hermione awoke with a start. Noting Sirius softly snoring next to her, she grinned.

She was elated that they had made up. It was a petty fight, with both of them in the wrong. Hermione was glad it was past them.

She snuggled closer to him. He sighed in his sleep and tightened his hold around her.

Inhaling, she decided his scent was quite intoxicating. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed his warmth, not wanting to move.

Twenty minutes later, Sirius began to stir.

"Hello dear." He said in greeting.

"Hi." She said in reply, her eyes meeting his.

"What time is it?" He asked, voice thick with sleep.

"Two in the afternoon." She told him in surprise.

"I need to be going." Sirius said a little reluctantly.

Hermione sighed but got up from her bed, Sirius behind her.

"Alright Blossom. I'll see you soon." Sirius said and made his way to the door, grabbing the two-way parchment and quill.

Just as he passed her, he quickly slapped her bottom.

Hermione flipped him off and slammed the door. She could hear his deep chuckle from outside.

Sighing, a slow grin spread on her face.

She picked up her battered copy of _Hogwarts a History _and flopped on her bed.

After twenty minutes of reading the same line, Hermione grew frustrated. She couldn't get Sirius out of her mind.

She threw her book angrily across the room. Crossing her arms, she glared at it.

Sighing, she raced over and picked the book up, checking it for damages.

Finding none, she set it lovingly on her bed.

"Hermione!" came Harry Potter's voice frantically. It was amplified with the amplification spell.

She jumped, startled by the sudden noise.

Placing Felix in his "play pen", she left the room in a hurry.

Racing down the steps, she almost slipped. Righting herself, she swiftly walked into the Burrow's kitchen.

Harry, Remus, the Weasley's, and Sirius sat in the kitchen.

Their faces held worry and fear.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"Hermione this came for you." Harry told her, holding out a black envelope.

* * *

**Welp! They made up! FINALLY. **

**I left you with a cliff-hanger. ;) **

**20 reviews? Thank youuuu!**

**-Sirius'onlylove.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! I know that long waits can result in lack of interest. Hopefully, everyone still IS interested. **

**This is Chapter Fifteen, I hope you like it. Chapter Sixteen is on its way! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione looked at the envelope hesitantly. Her eyes flickered up to Sirius', he was looking at the envelope with concern.

"Its already been checked for curses." Ron interjected quietly.

She nodded, reaching a hand out to take it. Snatching it quickly, she flipped it over in her hands multiple times. Her name was written elegantly on it in silver ink. It felt a little heavy,

Her hands shaking, she ripped it open and spilled the contents on the kitchen table.

She gasped and became pale.

They were hundreds of pictures splayed out before her. They were of her! There was one of her making breakfast, one of her in a towel, one of her at her parents graves, some of her in Diagon Alley, and many of her sleeping. Each one had a large, blood red "X" across it.

She began to back up from the table slowly, her skin crawling.

"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed, looking through all of the pictures. His face was steadily turning red with anger.

Wrapping her arms around her middle, Hermione began to shake. She felt violated, and just plain creeped out.

"Hermione, did you see this?" Ron asked, holding up a little slip of white parchment. It appeared to have writing on it.

"N-no" She replied stuttering.

"You might want to read it." He said, handing it too her.

She read it and all but flung it from her grasp. Tears started forming in her eyes.

Ginny picked it up and read it quickly.

"_You better watch yourself Mudblood. I always get what I want." _It said in blood red ink.

"Malfoy." Ginny spat, crumpling up the piece of parchment.

Sirius was steadily becoming more angry. "Why can't that fuckhead just leave us alone?" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. His anger exploded, and he flipped over the table holding the pictures on it, sending the pictures flying.

Hermione let out a loud sob as the pictures of herself rained down.

Quickly exiting the kitchen, she sprinted up the stairs. Remus, and Sirius scurried after her.

Flinging the door open, she entered her room and slammed it loudly.

She began to put up her personal-made wards. One to repel wizards, one to repel dark magic, one to keep the windows barred shut, one to prevent any sort of apparation, and one to keep the door closed unless she allowed it too.

She also conjured up some window blinds, and quickly attached them to her windows.

After this was done, Hermione leaned her back against the door and slowly slid down into a sitting position. Propping her head against her hands, she sobbed loudly.

"Why can't I ever catch a break?" She screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Someone began pounding on her door. Hermione yelped and jumped away from the door.

"Hermione! Let us in!" Remus yelled, hammering on her door.

"NO! GO AWAY!" She yelled back, retrieving Felix and holding him too her for support.

The kitten, who seemed to sense Hermione's emotions, purred loudly and rubbed his face against her damp face.

Hermione pet him furiously, trying to ignore the insistent knocking.

"Hermione, please open the door!" Came Sirius' voice.

"I said no! What don't you understand about that?" She shouted, her voice breaking.

"We just want to help, love." He said, slumping against the door.

She paused for a second, then removed to anti-wizard ward. Flicking her wand, the door glowed for a second, and then swung open.

Sirius took one look at her and ran to her side. Hermione's resolve cracked, and she collapsed.

Sirius quickly caught her as Hermione dissolved into heart wrenching sobs. She buried her head into his chest.

Remus watched from the doorway, shaking his head.

"Steady, love." He whispered and all but dragged her to her bed. Laying her down, he sat beside her, petting her hair.

"Its okay. It'll be alright." He repeated over and over, while smoothing her hair.

Felix repeatedly meowed at Hermione, as if echoing Sirius' words of comfort.

This continued for a solid twenty minutes before Hermione fell asleep, thus ending her crying spree. Felix curled up next to her, and promptly fell asleep.

"The next time I see that bastard, I'm going to stick my wand down his throat." Remus muttered murderously, looking at Hermione's vulnerable form curled into the fetal postion.

Sirius grunted in agreement.

"You're quite protective of her." Remus stated, noting how Sirius' body curved over her, as if shielding her from harm.

"I was always protective over her and the rest of the kids." Sirius answered, brushing a piece of Hermione's hair out of her face.

Remus raised an eyebrow and replied "You know that isn't what I meant, Padfoot."

Sirius sighed. "I know, Moony. I've just grown closer to her in the past few days."

Remus only murmured in response.

"And it's gotten worse ever since that soul bonding shit." Sirius continued, removing himself from Hermione's bedside.

He ran a hand through his hair and began to pace.

"I've never felt like that about anyone, Moony!" He exclaimed frustrated.

"Well you two are soul mates, she's different from everyone else." Remus told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know that. Trust me, I know that." Sirius whispered, glancing at his soul mate's sleeping body.

"Nymphadora is my soul mate, you know." Remus stated, amber began to swirl in his normally blue eyes.

"She is?" Sirius exclaimed, looking sharply at his best friend.

"Yeah, I never told you?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"No." Sirius answered curtly.

"Oh, must've slipped my mind. A lot has been happened since we had Teddy, and now she's pregnant again. Its stressful." The werewolf sighed, turning his wedding ring around on his finger.

"Were you scared, Remus?" Sirius asked, his eyes zeroing in on his friend's wedding band.

"Scared of what?"

"Getting married to Tonks." Sirius said, sitting down in an armchair he had conjured.

"Yes. You know, they say getting married is the happiest moment of your life. It was the most terrifying of mine." Remus said truthfully.

"Weren't you happy at all?" Sirius asked confused.

"No, no. I was, exceedingly so, but the fear outweighed the blissfulness." Remus explained regretfully.

"Do you think me and Hermione will turn out as well as you and Tonks?" Sirius questioned hopefully.

"Yeah I do. I think you two will probably turn out better." Remus responded quietly.

That was exactly what Sirius needed to hear.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! **

**Please drop me a review telling me what you liked and didn't like. Also, let me know what you might want to see in the next chapter! **

**Twenty reviews? I think you guys can accomplish that! :D **

**-Sirius'onlylove**


End file.
